Highschool DXD: Devils Dragonic Prince
by Xizors2
Summary: Ryuu Vassago the heir to the Vassago family and part dragon, follow him as he builds his peerage finds love and battles strong enemies. Rated M just in case [OC X Ravel, Harem]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction and I am doing it on High school DXD. This is my first fanfiction so any constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

 **Just so you know the first few chapters will move quite slowly as it covers Ryuu's (my OC) childhood and him obtaining his peerage which will be full before canon start time. For the Harem it is currently looking like this**

 **Harem: Ravel (main), Serena, Skye, Akai, Mizudori, Haruka, Le Fay**

 **I will take suggestions for for the Harem and for Ravels peerage which currently only has Le Fay and Arthur Pendragon to suggest a character just leave a comment**

OC bio

 **King:**

Name: Ryuu Vassago

Gender: Male

Species: Devil/Human/Dragon hybrid only reported as a pure devil rank: Prince

Family: Father: Daemon Vassago; Pure blooded high class devil

Mother: Sora Vassago nee Ambrosius; daughter of yu-long and descendent of merlin Ambrosius

Power rank: Ultimate class devil (only known to certain people), Reported high class devil power

Sacred gear: Hidden Armoury, Can create various weapons and droids that can battle for him (maximum 5 at a time)

Balance Breaker: Polymerisation, Can fuse the creations together to create more powerful items or armour for himself

Powers: Master swordsmen, Master magician, Master had to Hand fighter, Holy Sword wielder, Hellfire, Hole, Dragonification

Familiars: Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr

 **Queen:**

Serena Ishimoto

Daughter of Tannin and a human

Gender: female

Species: Devil formerly dragon/human hybrid

Power rank: Ultimate class devil (only known to certain people), reported mid class devil

Sacred gear: Crystallised beasts of the rainbow, a gauntlet that has 7 different effects depending on which is used at that time. Based upon the crystal beasts from Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Balance Breaker: Crystal abundance, can use all the powers at once and summon the mythical rainbow dragon for a short time

Powers: Master magician, Master elemental manipulation, Dragonification

Familiar: Walrein

 **Rook (2 pieces):**

Skye

Daughter of Ddraig and Tiamat

Gender: Female

Species: Devil formerly Dragon

Power rank: Ultimate class devil (only known to certain people), reported high class devil

Powers: Master Hand to Hand fighter, Ddraig's boosting power, Tiamat's Judgement power, Dragonification

Familiar: Dragonite

 **Knight (2 pieces)**

Akai Pendragon

Cousin of Le fay and Arthur Pendragon

Gender: Female

Species: Devil formerly red-eyes black dragon/human hybrid

Power rank: Ultimate class devil (only known to certain people), reported middle class devil

Powers: Holy sword wielder, master swordsman, Dragonification

Equipment: Excalibur ruler

Familiar: Flygon

 **Bishop (2 pieces)**

Mizudori Kaiba

Gender: Female

Species: Devil formerly blue-eyes white dragon/kitsune hybrid

Power rank: Ultimate class devil (only known to certain people), reported middle class devil

Powers: Master Senjutsu user, Master Youjutsu user, Master Magic user, Foxfire, Dragonification

Familiar: Typhlosion

 **Pawn (8 pieces)**

Haruka Hoshikuzu

Gender: Female

Species: Devil formerly Stardust Dragon/human hybrid

Power rank: Ultimate class devil (only known to certain people), reported low class devil

Sacred gear: Poison Rose, can create thorns and vines that inflict various poisons on their targets

Balance Breaker: Black rose dragon, creates a Black rose dragon that destroys all in its path

Powers: Power of Negation, Master Jack of all Trades, Dragonification

Familiar: Gengar

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ryuu POV**

My name is Ryuu Vassago I am the next heir to the house of Vassago of the 72 pillars. I am not very well known about among the devils due to me being a half breed and in order to keep his a secret from the higher ups my father decided to have me be home schooled until I understood the situation and could hide my other powers.

I am quite short for my age standing at just above 4 feet tall, although according to my tutor I am smarter than most children my age proved by how I used to beat him at chess quite often. I am currently walking with my Okaa-san to the school I will be attending from now on.

"Really Okaa-san do I have to go to school" I don't want to go to school, I would much rather be playing games or watching anime but Okaa-san won't listen to me.

"Yes Ryuu, how many times it is imperative for any high class devil to go to school in order to receive their education, now come on your 11 now you can't carry on acting like a child."

"But Okaa-san I am a child"

"Well… Um, yes but that's beside the point come on Ryuu… you want to make friends don't you"

"Oh fine, I will go but can I get ice cream later"

"Yes, Ryuu-kun we can get Ice cream later if you promise to make lots of friends."

"Yay, Ice cream"

"Now, Ryuu-kun go on into school, I will see you at 4 o'clock"

"Ok Okaa-san" I said running into school.

* * *

As I walked into the school grounds I heard many whispers by the other students already here, they were saying things such as "who is that" and "he's so cute, his hair looks like fire" This was probably due to his flaming orange hair that was naturally spiked up and blew in the wind like flames.

When I reached the classroom I saw that their where 4 people already in there so I entered the room. I could see that they were older than me but we were in the same class due to the different years being in the same class, they do this due to the low birth rate among devils so this school only had two classes with only 10 devils in each class.

One of the four devils had crimson red hair that reminded me of our Maou Sirzechs Lucifer and she was clearly very beautiful even for someone who is only roughly 13 years old. Next to her stood a girl with short black hair that reached just above her shoulders and glasses that gave her a very intellectual look. Opposite her stood a glasses wearing onee-chan with long blonde hair that reached half way down her back, she also possessed quite a cold look on her face. Finally, the last devil was a tall muscly boy with short black hair, he exuded a confidence that only devils who know they are powerful can have.

I walked up to the older devils and introduced myself, "Hello, my name is Ryuu Vassago, rank prince, it's nice to meet you"

The new devils turned around clearly surprised to see me, and then promptly introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Sairaorg Bael, next head of the house of Bael, rank Great King" So the tall muscly guy is from the Bael family he must be the heir that has no power of destruction like I heard about.

"Good morning, I'm Seekvaira Agares, Call me Seekvaira, It's nice to meet you" The blonde girl said this to me, so the Arch duke is also here

"My name is Sona Sitri, rank Prince like you, let's get along"

"Hi, my name's Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory clan and younger sister of Lucifer, Lets be friends"

And that tells the story of how I made my first friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ryuu POV**

I am currently 2 months into my new life at Devil's School, I have made lots of friends but especially Rias-san and Sona-san. I have become quite well known around the school due to my flaming orange hair that stands up and waves in the wind like a real fire in my time at school I have become known as "the flaming prince" due to my hair, rank and control over hellfire. I am currently eating lunch with them on the roof of the school.

"So will you come for a sleepover you two?" So Rias is inviting me over for a sleepover that would be fun but I don't know if Otou-san would let me

"I don't know Rias-san I would have to ask Otou-san he is quite funny about me meeting other devils" I could see Rias was pouting adorably at my response "But, I hope he will let me as it sounds like fun, what about you Sona-san?"

"Rias, I would love to but I can't I a very busy this weekend, my Onee-sama is taking me to Japan for the weekend" Oh yeah Sona's Onee-sama is obsesses with the magical girls in Japan, so much so that she constantly dresses up like them, it's quite surprising considering she is a Maou. Although the outfits do really suit her and fit with her bubbly personality.

"Oh, I wish I could go with you I loooove Japan, Souji-san tells me the greatest stories about it!" Rias shouts whilst having her eyes sparkling.

"Ok we get the picture Rias-san no need to shout"

"Come on Rias, Ryuu-san we should get back to class now" Sona said, whilst we get up to leave Rias starts telling me about what we will do during our sleepover

"we can stay up all night long and tell scary stories and you can meet Akeno my Queen you will love her sooo much she is like my sister, Oh I can't wait" the hyperactive crimson haired girl as bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Ok, calm down Rias-san, can I remind you I still need to ask Otou-san" I say trying to reason with her due to the weird looks we are getting from some of the other students, in particular a blonde haired girl I don't recognise she has her hair in long drill like curls, and has a red face whilst looking at me, why is that I wonder?

"Ok Ryuu-kun, but if he says no tell him it's a direct order from Onii-sama"

"Rias you can't use the power of the Maou for a sleepover!" Sona scolded Rias but Rias just responded with a defiant expression and stuck her tongue out at her whilst entering the classroom.

* * *

I am currently at home waiting for the opportunity to ask Otou-san if it's Ok to go to Rias-sans for the sleepover for the weekend. I am pacing down the hall whilst looking at the floor.

"Aaah!" What was that I look down and see a maid with long blonde hair in a ponytail on the floor she has a tray of tea spilt over the floor. Oh no did I walk into her?

"Are you okay?" I asked her, I noticed she had quite a cute face and appeared to be a bit younger than me, she also had chilling blue eyes that where quite enchanting.

"Yes, don't worry about me Ouji-sama, it was my fault" she seems flustered maybe she is new and isn't used to talking to nobles.

"No no it was my fault entirely I should have looked wear I was going, may I ask your name?"

"U-Um my name is Mizudori Kaiba, Ouji-sama" I can sense a strong power coming out of her she isn't suppressing it though it makes me believe she is untrained but has enormous amounts of potential.

"Well, Mizudori can I ask why you are here, after all you are clearly the same age as I am and you are clearly not a devil either"

"Oh, is it that easy to tell well I-I ran away from home because my family bullied me due to me being different I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away"

"Ok now that covers that I want you to wait in my room, Mizudori-san, I will be there soon I just need to talk to Otou-san and then we can have a long chat" I need to get to the bottom of her as I can sense the potential oozing out of her so she could be a future peerage member.

"O-Ok Ouji-sama, U-um which is your room, sorry Ouji-sama, I haven't been here long I keep getting lost"

"Don't worry I understand, Mizudori-san there is no need to apologise I understand if you go up these stairs on the left it's the second door on the right." Then she left at a quick pace completely forgetting about the spilt tray of tea on the floor. I'll have to inform a different servant when I see one.

* * *

As I walk into the Living room I notice Otou-san and Okaa-san sitting on the sofa together drinking tea, as I walk into the room Okaa-san notices me and greets me.

"Ah Ryuu, how was your day at school"

"Oh, it was good Okaa-san, actually I need to ask you two something, is that Ok?"

"Of course it is son, you know you can ask us anything" my father responded

"Is it Ok if I go to Rias-sans house for a sleepover this weekend?" they both seemed to be surprised by my question this is probably because I haven't mentioned my friends at school that much to them.

"Um, Ryuu who is Rias-san?"

"Oh sorry Otou-san I forget you don't know her" I replied sheepishly "Rias is the next heir to the Gremory clan, you know the one with the crimson hair and where Lucifer-sama came from"

"I see well I think it is a wonderful idea to get to know the family of the crimson Satan, but remember to not show off your true powers and to train in the morning"

"Ok, Otou-san thank you!" now I should go and see Mizudori it's been ten minutes and I don't want to leave her too long.

* * *

As I entered into my room I saw Mizudori sitting on my bed staring at something when I looked she seemed to be staring at my guitar in the corner of the room. "Is something wrong Mizudori-san?"

"Oh no Ouji-sama, I was just surprised that you played guitar" She still seemed a bit flustered she is clearly not used to talking to nobility.

"Yes, I play guitar and please don't call me Ouji-sama as we are the same age please call me Ryuu-san or Ryuu-kun I don't like all of that status nonsense"

"Oh really no I couldn't Ouji…Ow" she stopped as I had poked her in the side "What was that for?" I gave her a stern look whilst I replied,

"I will do that every time you call me Ouji-sama, so anyway Mizu-chan why did you run away from home?"

She told me the story that because her mother mated with a different species this caused her mother to be looked down upon by the rest of the tribe and then both her mother and Mizudori were beaten daily one day a noble appeared to help Mizudori by taking her in as a servant. However, the noble was even more vicious then which lead to Mizudori eventually running away.

I gave Mizudori a reassuring hug as she was now crying due to her past demons. "Don't worry Mizudori I will look after you now there is no need to worry, now can I ask what species you are?"

"U-um I'm a kitsune/Dragon hybrid" no wonder I felt the potential in her

"Ok I will protect you from your past and let you live here Mizu-chan…" She was looking incredibly grateful however, this soon changed to a look of shock "but you must become one of my devil servants when I get my evil pieces next month for my twelfth birthday"

"U-um are you sure I am not that special really" she shouldn't look down on herself like that she probably has an inferiority complex due to being bullied for so many years

"Yes, you are and for telling me your past and secrets I should tell you my own but you must promise not to tell anyone" She responded by nodding her head furiously.

With that I released my true wings from my back a pair of green dragon wings, her face looked on in with a frozen expression before letting out her own features including her silver ears and tails along with two white dragon wings

"Um, Mizu-chan why are your kitsune features silver instead of gold?"

"Apparently, my blue-eyes white dragon DNA from my father mixed with my kitsune DNA giving me an abnormal tail and ears"

"Ok, well I am going to tell Otou-san about you becoming a future peerage member and then we are going to start training let's see what you can do"

* * *

It's currently Saturday so I am getting ready to go around to Rias-san's house. I am having help packing from my Okaa-san and from Mizu-chan, who has become my personal maid after being introduced to my parents needless to say they were happy that I was already starting to think about my future as a devil and my future peerage.

"Mizu-chan have you packed?"

"Oh I am going to Ryuu-kun"

"Of course, Rias-san's future Queen will be there so why can't my future Bishop"

"In that case I will go and pack now, if that is Ok?"

"Quick go, Mizudori-san I can finish my son's case off you go and pack" With Okaa-san's comment Mizu-chan leaves my room. "I am glad you have Mizudori-san, Ryuu I think you have found a very good and nice young lady there."

"Thank you Okaa-san, come on let's go and please don't embarrass me in front of Rias or her parents" At that Okaa-san pouted which was quite funny considering how lady like she normally acts.

"Humph, you never let me have any fun, but I will try my best"

"Thank you Okaa-san, now come on we need to help Mizu-chan"

* * *

When we got to the Gremory castle we were escorted to the living room by a silver haired maid where I see Rias sitting on the couch next a blonde haired boy with his family talking to Rias-san's parents. I also say the blonde haired girl with the drill-like hair who was staring at me the other day at school.

"Sorry to intrude Lord Gremory we have some guests" The maid declared

"Ah, who is it Grayfia?" Oh My God…Ow… the maid is the Strongest Queen of Lucifer-sama

"Wow" I muttered fortunately no one seemed to notice

"It is Lady Vassago, her son and heir of the Vassago; Ryuu Vassago and his future bishop they are here to meet with Rias-sama"

"Oh hello, Lady Vassago allow me to introduce everyone, I am Raiden Gremory Current Head of the House of Gremory, This is my wife Venelana Gremory and this is Lord and Lady Phenex and their children"

"Hello" they all said in a disturbing unison

"Ok, well I can see you're busy so I will be leaving and Ryuu don't forget Mr Cuddles" She said with a mischievous smirk on her face and a dragon plush doll in her hand

"Okaa-san! Give that here and you said you wouldn't embarrass me" I mumbled the last part to myself as Okaa-san left the room with a proud looking smirk on her face with Grayfia.

"Well children are you going to introduce yourselves" said Lady Phenex she looks like she is in her early twenties, though is probably much older due to devil's ability to change their appearance, she had her blonde hair done up with ornate hair decorations.

"U-um I-I'm R-Ravel Phenex, youngest child of the house of Phenex, U-um lets be friends" Ravel said this, she was dressed in a pink western princess style dress with a purple bow on the front, she seemed really nervous and had a red blush on her face with her gaze directed at me I wonder why that is?

"It's nice to meet you Ravel-san, I hope we can be friends too" she smiled at that and seemed really happy.

"I am Riser Phenex, third son of the house of Phenex" the bad boy in a red suit said, I must say it is quite odd seeing a boy in a suit at his age particularly with his chest showing. He just seemed like a picture of pure arrogance which annoyed me greatly. "Now, if you don't mind run along now brat, I have to discuss my wedding plans with Rias here so go away" Wait they are getting married, oh poor Rias.

"RISER, WE DON'T CALL PEOPLE BRATS IT'S NOT NICE" Lady Phenex is someone I really don't want to get on the bad side of

"Yes Okaa-sama… sorry Okaa-sama" Wow he sure changed his tone real quick.

Then Lord Gremory spoke to me "Riser does have a point however, I won't use his words, but if you could perhaps leave just for a few moments I will have a maid show you to Akeno-san's room, that is where she is, right Rias?"

"Yes, Otou-sama" Rias replied she came across as quite sullen though, not her usual self at all, I sense she doesn't want to marry this jerk

Lady Phenex then spoke to Ravel "Why don't you go as well Ravel? I'm sure you would prefer to be with children your own age rather than with us wouldn't you?"

"O-Oh Ok Okaa-sama" She then came with us as we followed the maid but we didn't talk at all as we don't really know each other very well.

* * *

As we entered into the room I saw a girl with long black hair and purple eyes she was currently listening to music whilst singing to a mirror with a hair brush she hadn't notice us come in so she was still singing along.

"Ufufu" When I turned around to see who giggled I saw Ravel trying her best to stifle a laugh and I can't blame her as Akeno was getting almost every single word wrong. When I tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and instantly started crying out in embarrassment

"Oh no no no how long were you there for oh no not even Rias knows I do that. It's so embarrassing" well at least I wasn't the only one to be embarrassed today even worse for Akeno was that both of the girls that came with me were now on the floor laughing.

"Oh come on you two get a hold of yourselves"

"Sorry Ryuu-kun" they both said whilst getting up

"Anyway I am Ryuu Vassago nice to meet you. And when did you start calling me Ryuu-kun, Ravel-san that's a bit overly familiar considering we only met like 10 minutes ago"

"O-Oh I'm sorry, I just thought since you called me Ravel-san it would be alright…um I'm so sorry"

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding you can call me that I must say you're really cute when you get all flustered like that" she starts blushing at that whilst looking at the floor sheepishly

"If I can call you that then you should call me Ravel-chan then Ryuu-kun"

"Hmm, Ravel-chan I like that"

"And you should too it's a great honour to call me that as you are the only one I have given permission to, to call me that" Oh is she slightly tsundere that's really cute.

"Anyway, my name is Mizudori Kaiba and I am Ryuu-kun's future bishop it's nice to meet you, please call me Mizudori or something similar"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you um, I will call you Mizu-san."

"Right, now that the introductions are over would you like to get back to get back to singing Akeno-san?"

"Damn, I thought we had moved on from that." Akeno pouted

"Don't worry I can play guitar for you if you like and teach you the real words if you like"

"Wait, you play guitar! … That's so cool" Ravel muttered the last bit

"Yeah, I plan on forming a Rock band with my future peerage, the underworld needs to update their music tastes the whole classical music scene is so boring" I told them my honest views on the future. After this, we kept on talking about various dreams for the future or just random subjects.

* * *

After an hour or so Rias came back and Ravel had to leave but we promised to meet up again at school. We were currently sitting in Rias-san's room watching TV.

"Oh, I heard Tannin-sama's rating game against Naud Gamigan-sama, can we please watch it Rias" When we were alone earlier Akeno said she enjoys watching the Rating Games because it teaches her about the strengths of the clans and seeing the contestants in pain gets herself very excited apparently, we all sweat dropped at that.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Sensei said that he has his Rating game today, he told me that if he wins this game he will be placed within the top 10 ranked devils" when I looked around all of their jaws were on the floor, Mizudori was the first to pick up her jaw and respond

"Wait, Tannin-sama is your sensei, what does he teach you, will we meet him soon?" She seems excited well I suppose he was one of the 6 Dragon kings before being reincarnated so I suppose it is understandable.

"Yeah, he trains me in controlling my … powers" I said whilst concealing a sight wink to Mizudori as the other two don't know about me being part dragon.

"Wow" that is all the other two could say anyway, I must say it is strange seeing Rias speechless, normally it's impossible to shut her up. For the rest of the Night we ended up just talking about other things after seeing Tannin defeat Naud Gamigan on the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back with a new chapter. this one is slightly shorter than the last but they will get longer don't worry and soon we will et to Canon time just a few more chapters first.**

 **To Supreme evil king I will add Rossweisse to the harem and possibly Ravels peerage(not definite) but I won't add Ophis as I find she is overused as a Harem member and I find her character boring so I will use her similar to the light novels of a very minor issei harem member/friend with little screen time.**

 **To everyone else thanks for the support now happy reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ryuu POV**

It was the weekend after the sleepover and I am going to train with Tannin today with Mizudori and Ravel, because she begged me to take her, so whilst I was making preparations they were chatting about what it will be like to talk to him in person.

"Right come on you two, let's go"

"Yes, finally!" they both jumped up and shouted that at the same time

"Right, now both of you don't freak out there will be a lot of dragons there and some may surprise you due to their human forms but they are actually all dragons in Tannin-sensei's area so please don't be freaked it by it." Mizudori could tell I was directing this to Ravel but both were listening intently anyway "Ok here we go"

* * *

When we arrived in Tannin's Territory I saw Tannin talking with a large blue dragon with two smaller dragons next to them one had purple scales similar to Tannin's whilst the other one was mainly blue but had red scales on the tips. As we walked up to Tannin he noticed us and beckoned us over.

"Ah, hello Ryuu I gather you are here for your training and who might these two lovely ladies?"

"Hello Tannin-sensei, this is Mizudori Kaiba and Ravel Phenex" I said beckoning to the two individuals "Mizu-chan is my future bishop for when I get my evil pieces and Ravel is my friend"

"Oh, nothing more than a friend, that's unfortunate you would have made a good couple" Tannin then started laughing when he saw our red faces

"Tou-sama aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yes I suppose I should, well this one here is Serena and she is my daughter" Tannin said indicating to the purple scaled dragon then she changed into a human form of a girl around my age with purple hair that reaches down just past her shoulders and covering up her left eye, she was dressed in quite punk style clothing with ripped jeans and a white tank top.

"It's nice to meet you Ryuu-sama I've heard a lot about you from Tou-sama, he says you have got a lot of promise in the future for rating games." I must say hearing praise indirectly from Tannin is nice as normally he just degrades me when we are training.

"It's nice to meet you to Serena-chan but please call me Ryuu-kun the sama is too formal for my liking" she nodded at that with a smile on her face.

"Ahem, well Ryuu this is the strongest of the five dragon kings the Chaos karma dragon, Tiamat"

"It's good to meet you, and this is my daughter Skye" So the blue and red dragon is the daughter of a dragon king as well that would explain the power I sense coming from her

"Hello, Ryuu-kun, I am the one called Skye I am the daughter of Tiamat and the red dragon emperor, Ddraig, would you like to spar?"

"Sure I would never turn down a fight"

* * *

 **Ravel POV**

We walked to a grassy plain in Tannin-sama's territory I was standing off a bit further back with Tannin-sama, Tiamat-sama and the others. I saw Ryuu-kun standing in across from Skye in the middle of the grassy plain.

"Is this your first time watching Ryuu fight Ravel-san?" Tannin asked me I responded with a nod "If that's the case you should pay close attention to how he fights." Deciding to look closely and follow what Tannin said, he is a dragon king after all, I noticed that Ryuu had adopted a martial arts stance.

"Um, Tannin-sama why is Ryuu-kun adopting that stance will he not use his hellfire powers?"

"You see, Ryuu can fight in many different styles as he can see that long range attacks probably wouldn't work against a dragon due to its fire and speed he must have deduced that it would be best to try and attack from close range." Oh that does make sense actually "however, I doubt he will be able to defeat Skye without pushing himself to the limit"

Just before the fight was about to begin Skye changed into a human form she was now quite tall for our age, as she appeared a year older than us and had a healthy tan. She now had long blue hair with red streaks in it, this reached down just past her shoulders. She was dressed in a low cut blue top, which showed off her ample breasts and denim short shorts she also had tall converses on that reached up to just below her knees, I have heard this was quite fashionable in the human world.

Then she bolted forward and started sending a variety of strikes at Ryuu-kun who dodged all of them with lightning fast reflexes.

"Oh I like this battle style" commented Tannin

"What do you mean Tannin, the boy isn't attacking" Tiamat asked him

"Well, Tiamat when Ryuu does this he likes to just do counter attacks that strike at the perfect moment so first he likes to see how fast his opponents attacks are and how long their reach is in order to efficiently dodge incoming attacks" Oh, that is very clever this means that he can size up his opponents battle style and use it against them "Ryuu, actually copied this style from the MMA fighter Anderson Silva in the human world, it's surprising how ingenious humans can be in terms of technology and fighting as well."

Back to the fight, and Skye steps away in order to take a small breather however instantly realises her mistake when Ryuu appears in front of her and hits a combination of punches, laced with hellfire, into her abdomen. As Skye sent a kick towards Ryuu, he managed to catch the kick and with a lot of strength he picked her up by the leg and slammed her onto the ground creating a small crater underneath her.

When Skye got up, she had a new level of determination on her face, presumably due to fighting for the last couple of minutes without landing a clean hit she then yelled "boost" as her eyes glowed green.

"Tiamat-sama what is going on?" Mizudori asked this with her head tilted slightly

"Skye is using the powers of her bastard father this means she can boost her powers to a massive level but it does take a toll on her body if she goes too high"

Skye then rushed toward the smirking Ryuu with double the speed of before and struck him with a big combination of punches and kicks before sending him flying with a big reverse roundhouse kick, when Skye's heel hit his face you could hear a sickening noise as he was blown back almost 30 feet. As Ryuu got up a smile appeared on his face as he wiped the thin trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at the now flying Skye who had her wings out

"It appears I will have to go serious then, it's nice to meet someone as strong a you who doesn't hold back, Skye-chan" with that two wings came from his back but rather than the black devil wings like I had expected two green dragons wings grew from his back.

"WAIT, RYUU-KUN IS A DRAGON!" I shouted out in surprise

"Technically, he is part dragon but I will let him explain that to you Ravel-chan" Mizudori corrected me. As I looked around none of the others had a surprised look on their face. I guess Tannin new as he trains him, whilst Tiamat could probably sense it and Mizudori was probably told as she is his future bishop. Serena, meanwhile was just looking on with starry eyes in complete awe of Ryuu and Skye's battle. Ryuu then held out his arm and said

"Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe" at that moment a long black scythe that had a large curved blade and a spike on each end, to put it simply the aura released by the weapon was deadly. Ryuu then started explaining the traits of his scythe. "This scythe has the powers to inflict damage on my targets brain and mind it leaves them in a state of shock and will dread even the mention of the scythe or the user of said scythe, of course I do know the cure to the curse but I still recommend that you don't get hit by it"

Then, Ryuu disappeared and appeared in front of the incredibly shocked Skye and knocked her to the floor with the pole part of his scythe before landing next to her with the scythe pointed at her neck.

"And I think this is over" he stated

* * *

As we walked over to congratulate him we saw he was laughing and chatting normally with Skye how can he do that after just having that intense battle, huh Maou only knows.

"Well done Ryuu-kun, that was a great fight, but why didn't you tell me you were a dragon?"

"Oh yeah, um sorry about that Ravel I was told by father that as I'm not a pure blood the higher ups would revolt about it so I have to ask you to keep this a secret" he seems really apologetic and I can see where he is coming from.

"Okay, I will keep it a secret for you, consider it payment for bringing me to meet two dragon kings and their descendants."

"Actually Ravel its three descendants of Dragon Kings, you see my Grandfather is Yu-Long, the Jade Dragon"

"WHAT" Ok I might have just freaked out a little

"Maybe I should give you a brief history of my family" Yeah that would be helpful "My father is Daemon Vassago, head of the Vassago family and the current lord of hellfire, his parents were of the Abaddon and Vassago families however he did not inherit the power of hole from Abaddon although for some reason I can use it"

"Ok then, that is a lot to take in, but what about you're Mothers side?"

"My Mother is known as Sora Vassago, however you may know of her as being called Sora Ambrosius"

"The legendary mage, who fought in the last great war for the Devils!" I exclaimed

"Yes, my mother is an ex human/dragon hybrid who was reincarnated into my Father's Queen, in both ways if you catch my drift, sorry that was a bad pun, anyway my mother's blood granted me my dragon powers and ability to use the humans magic to a masters level it also allowed me to have access to my sacred gear as well as my Dragon powers"

"Oh was the Scythe your Gear?" It was Serena who asked this time.

"Yes and no" he replied "the Scythe is actually something I created with my sacred gear. My sacred gear is called Hidden Armoury and is known as the first creation gear that 'you know who' created. It allows me to create various weapons and droids"

"Droids?" It was Tannin who asked

"Yes, Tannin-sensei I was going to show you during training but I recently unlocked the second liberation of my armoury that allows me to create droids and drones that follow my commands" as he said that a small round droid with a camera on the front appeared next to him "This is all I can form at the moment but with training I believe I could make human shaped droids that have their own abilities and can work in teams."

This is where Tiamat cut in "Ryuu-san I was very impressed with your duel with my daughter and I request that when you obtain your peerage that she joins it."

"Kaa-san is that really necessary, just because I lost" Skye did not seem happy about this new development clearly still sour over the way the duel ended.

"Yes it is Skye, you are the daughter of the strongest dragon king and one half of the only two beings that could put a stop to the great war, granted with a petty battle over who was strongest but that is beside the point, therefore you will be the target of all factions and powerful foes so you will need friends to fight with you. Also, as Ryuu-san here is a dragon I can trust him more than certain other devils" At this point Ryuu interjected

"If Skye is fine with it then I accept, I mean who wouldn't turn down her power"

"If that is the case then I will become a part of your peerage then Ryuu-san" So Skye accepts and he has got two members of his peerage already despite not even receiving his evil pieces

"Can I be a part of your peerage as well Ryuu-san?" Not another one this time it was Serena

"That depends is she powerful, Tannin-sensei?"

"Of course she is, as my daughter I took pride in training her to become powerful and she has her own sacred gear"

"If Tannin-sensei says that I will be glad to have you on board, now let us start training" A collective groan was then heard. I have heard that when Tannin trains people he is known for being a ruthless Spartan trainer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ryuu POV**

It is a month after the day that Ravel found out about me being part dragon and ever since then she has been even more friendly with me, I think this is because she is one of the few pure blooded devils that know this secret this makes her feel special or something, I don't know I can't pretend to understand how her mind works she is a woman after all. I am currently on my way back to my house from the capital of Lucifaad, because I just received my evil pieces from Sirzechs-sama, so I am meeting all of the people who agreed to be part of my peerage at my house.

As I walk into my house I see Mizudori, Skye and Serena sitting on the sofa opposite my parents, they all appeared to be happy whether it being about joining my peerage or me gaining such diverse characters as a part of my peerage. First there was the quiet kitsune, Mizudori. Second there was the brash daughter of two legendary dragons and finally there was the hyperactive daughter of Tannin.

"Hello everyone" I said as I walked into the room

"Hi, Ryuu-san can I see your evil pieces please please please!" the first one to greet him was Serena. As he got out his evil pieces she was looking at them intently. They were dark red in colour with a small tint of green noticeable on the side of them.

"Please turn me into a devil first, Ryuu-san"

"Ok, Skye now I have thought about this and I would like you to become my Queen is that Ok?"

"Of course." As I put the queen peace to her chest I noticed that it wouldn't respond what is happening?

"Um, Otou-san am I doing it right the Queen piece isn't responding?" I was freaking out right now have they given me a faulty batch or something?

"Ryuu maybe she is stronger than the Queen piece, remember what can be worth more pawns than a Queen piece"

"Hmm, so if a queen is worth 9 pawns I would need the equivalent of ten pawns and as knights and bishops are both worth 3 pawns I can't do it with them but Rooks are worth 5 pawns so if I use 2 rooks it will be the equivalent of ten pawns" As I tried this the rooks reacted and I recited the chant as the rooks glowed and were sucked into Skye's chest"

"Um, I'm sorry you won't be able to be my Queen, Skye-chan"

"Don't worry about it, in a way it's flattering to be more powerful than the 'strongest piece'" I suppose you could see it that way

"Right so Mizu-chan do you want to be my Queen?"

"Um, I don't think that it would be appropriate for a maid to be your Queen, so as a maid who will support you I will do so as the bishop role" That's a very mature perspective but to be expected from Mizudori who rarely seems to let down her hair and actually act like a girl of her own age.

"Ok, I was originally going to make you my bishop before the earlier problem anyway so come here" as she came closer I put the bishop to her chest but again it didn't react "Oh not again" so I put another one there, fortunately they reacted and the ritual went off without a hitch

"So, third times the charm, Serena-chan will you be my Queen?"

"Why did you ask me last, I'm the daughter of tannin dammit, I should have been picked first!"

"You can be a pawn if you want?" I responded she pouted at this and then started jumping around n the floor throwing a hissy fit, and yes that is the technical term.

"WAHHH, Skye-chan, Ryuu-san is being a meanie!" she cried

"Shhh, Serena he is only joking around"

"Oh … um, I knew that … I-I was just um, testing you … yes, I was just testing you I fooled you there didn't I" we all sweat dropped at that.

"Alright, come here Serena-chan" as I put the queen piece on her chest I noticed she was shaking clearly nervous. "Are you nervous, Serena-chan?"

"U-Um, y-yes even though nothing happed to either Skye or Mizudori-san I just still feel nervous."

"Don't worry, about that I read up on evil pieces in school apparently there is only a one in three chance of something bad happening" I say with a completely straight face but Serena just backed away into the corner shaking and sweating profusely. "Sorry, Serena I guess that joke was in bad taste" everyone sweat dropped at that other than Mizudori who hit me on the back of the head with a harisen "where did you get that from?" I asked annoyed.

"Grayfia-sama gave it to me during the sleepover she told me to use it to keep you in line as a loyal and good personal maid"

"Damn, anyway Serena-chan let's do the ritual"

"Yay, I'm gonna be a queen!" well seeing me get hit clearly brightened her mood is she a secret sadist?

* * *

It is a month after I obtained my evil pieces and I am currently taking the magic circle with Ravel to the human world so I can show her the awesomeness of it. I love the human world even though I can't go there very often because Okaa-san is worried that I will do something stupid. This time she let me go because apparently Ravel is mature enough and is apparently able to keep me under control. I find that insulting that they trust Ravel more than their own son but I will live with it as it means I can go to the human world.

"So, Ryuu-kun where are we again" Ravel asked me this she is wearing clothes that would be more suitable for the human world so she is wearing a pink summer dress and has white sunglasses on as this will help her adjust to the sunlight. I on the other hand is wearing a plain red t-shirt and black shorts.

"We are currently in London, Ravel-chan" Judging from the look on her face she knows where I mean by this, she does tend to research anything she doesn't know about before she does it so I shouldn't be surprised by this.

"Ok, what should we do first then?"

"How about we go to see Buckingham palace first?"

"Oh yeah, I read that they do the changing of the guard around the time lets go watch that."

"Ok then but we'll have to hurry because we can't use any teleportation out in the open like this"

* * *

A couple of hours later we are in the Queue waiting to get on the London Eye, a massive giant Ferris wheel that is on the side of the river Thames and overlooks the majority of London. As we were on the wheel we were looking out at the view.

"Wow, this view is amazing isn't it Ryuu-kun"

"Yeah it is, um can I ask you something Ravel?" she tilted her head in confusion

"Of course you can we are friends, Ryuu-kun" Yeah … Friends nothing more probably though.

"Is this a date?" with this question her face went completely red and after a few seconds which felt like an age she said

"Um, that depends, do you want it to be a date?" I nodded "Oh thank god … Ow I thought it was just me" wait she wanted it to be a date as well that is brilliant.

"Well I know this is an odd way to do it but that is great Ravel we can have a relationship the human way!"

"The human way?" she had her head tilted to the side in confusion again.

"The human way is to follow this procedure date, then fall in love then get married and have a wonderful life together. Rather than do it the devil way of an arranged marriage"

"Yes, that does sound preferable … but I think I am already in love with you Ryuu-kun" she mumbled the last bit so I didn't hear it

"What was that last bit sorry, I didn't catch it"

"I THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU" Ravel shouted

"Whoa, no need to shout … hang on, what?"

"I-I think I am in love with you, Ryuu-kun, ever since I first saw you it was like a burning feeling in my chest at, I asked my mother and she said it was probably love." Ravel confessed, so she loves me, well how about that I suppose that it is good because I really like her as well.

"Well, Ravel-chan I must admit that I think I might be in love with you as well then."

"Why? I mean that's great, um oh I don't know." Ravel was starting to get flustered and she had a really red face and was seemingly trying to look everywhere other than my face. So I put my hand on her cheek and turned her face to mine and said

"Ravel, just because I love you. That doesn't mean we have to act any different to now we are still only young we don't have to rush this Ok. Now let's just continue to enjoy our day" she looked at me and simply nodded before hugging me and snuggling into my chest.

* * *

"Where are we going to now Ryuu-kun" Ravel asked me again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. We were currently in a small town on the outskirts of London

"We are going to meet some friends of mine" I responded

"Who are they?"

"They are the son and daughter of the current head of the house of Pendragon, Morgana Pendragon"

"How do you know them?" She will not stop with the questions will she.

"Lady Morgana is my Fathers contracted magician, so she could be called a friend of the family."

We carried on walking in silence up a rather worn out path before we reached a rather large house, for humans anyway, as we reached the door the door immediately opened without us even knocking on the door. They must have sensed us coming.

As we walked forwards a small blonde blur smashed into me knocking me onto the floor. With her arms around my waist.

"Nii-chan, the Onii-sama is being mean to me"

"It's Ok Le Fay-chan I'm sure he is just joking about it remember it is what brothers are meant to do to their little sisters."

"And what's that, Nii-chan?" She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face

"It is their job to tease you so you get stronger and can take more when you get older from other mean people"

"Doesn't make it feel any better though" Ravel said that but immediately regretted it when I shot her a look that would have killed any lesser woman.

"Anyway, where is Arthur-san, Le Fay-chan?"

"He is currently training in the basement with Otou-sama, Oji-sama and Akai-chan." After she said that we followed her to the basement where we saw Lady Pendragon sitting on a bench so we walked over to her.

"Hello, Lady Pendragon." I said with a bow

"Oh how many times Ryuu call me Morgana, anyway moving on, how are you it's been almost six months hasn't it" She said with her usual elegant tone as always it was very different to Le Fay's style of speech however Le Fay was only 10 so it isn't exactly surprising.

As we looked over to the four currently training I saw Lady Pendragon's husband Uther and his son Arthur clashing blades with two other humans that I did not know one of them was a girl with long black hair done up in a plait that reached down to her waist and was tied up with a red ribbon at the bottom. The other one was a man who looked a lot like an older version of Arthur except with slightly darker blonde hair and a neatly trimmed beard.

"Who are Lord Pendragon and Arthur-san sparring with Morgana-sama?"

"That is my brother, Thomas and his daughter, Akai"

"I see is it possible that I could have you teach me some more magic, Morgana-sama, I feel that I need to get stronger in this regard but my Mother isn't as good of a Teacher as you are." I covered my mouth as I said that when I realised what I had said, "But please don't tell her that or she will kill both me and possibly you."

"Don't worry I have seen that woman angry plenty of times so I know that it is not wise to get her in that state if you value your life." She said with a very serious look on her face "Now come on, Le Fay you need to practice as well and would you like to learn of the arcane arts as well Miss Phenex?"

"How did you know my name?" Ravel asked

"Oh come on with your blonde hair done with those characteristic drill curls it is obvious that you must be the youngest daughter of the Phenex clan, so you must be Ravel, it is nice to meet you." Ravel looked rather impressed at her deductions and responded with

"It's nice to meet you to Morgana-sama, and I would love to learn some magic I always wondered if I could learn anything that wasn't to do with Fire or Wind but I could never do anything different with my Demonic power, maybe I can with Magic" So Ravel would like to learn magic for the same reason I wanted to, variety as I also struggle to use anything other than my Hellfire or the Hole I inherited from my ancestors for Demonic Power, therefore I learnt how to use magic but ironically struggled with learning Fire magic.

After our conversation we walked over to the opposite side of the training room so no stray shots accidently hit the sword users who were still practicing.

* * *

After finishing our training all of us went up to the garden for tea. Ravel had picked up Magic quite well and had asked me to teach her more when we got back to the underworld which I was of course happy to agree to. One area that Morgana-sama had taught her was a spell that could give her own abilities with someone else who had been marked by her, currently it was limited to just touching but it could be expanded to being done within a specified radius. This was perfectly suited to Ravel as her own regenerative powers could be passed onto someone else, however the spell requires a lot of stamina to use and Ravel could barely last half a minute without fainting at the moment.

Back to the Tea party though and I was currently talking to Akai Pendragon, she had changed from the training clothes she was wearing before into a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath which was hanging over a pair of black skinny jeans, she also had a pair of black knee high boots on. This whole clothing arrangement really fit with someone who was your average grumpy teenager rather than a thirteen year old born into a high class family with noble heritage. In a way it reminded me of Riser, that bastard.

"So Ryuu-sama is it true that you are called one of the most ridiculous beings to have ever existed?" The Pendragon family are one of the few in the supernatural world that know about my true existence as I am a descendent of Merlin you could say our families are both the greatest of friends and Rivals.

"I suppose you could say that as a descendent of one of the seven deadly sins Abaddon, the Hell Fire Prince Vassago, the Jade dragon Yu-Long and the first magician Merlin Ambrosius"

"And don't forget your sacred gear which is known as the first creation gear as created by God himself."

"Oh yeah and that, but still let's stop talking about me and talk about you for a bit, so tell me about yourself"

"Um, well I am the daughter of Thomas Pendragon and a woman I don't know as she died during child birth" she looked sad at that as she looked down to the ground and I swear I saw a tear drop down to the ground.

"Heh, don't cry I'm sure your mother watches over you every day from heaven … ow" She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes proving she was crying

"T-That helps Ryuu-sama t-thank you, you know for a devil you are very kind." Akai asked I had asked her to stop calling me Ryuu-sama but she refused as I am the next head of my clan or something along those lines.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

There was a massive explosion that threw everyone to the ground, when I looked up the entire western portion of the house had been reduced to rubble with the entirety of the rest of the house ablaze. When I got up and looked around I saw the younger Pendragons and Ravel on the floor still slowly stirring. I also noticed that none of the adults were nowhere to be seen.

I ran over to Ravel in order to help her up. Her hair and clothes was covered in dirt and she had a dazed expression, but otherwise she was fine.

"Thank you Ryuu-kun, but what was that?" She asked, whilst helping Arthur up as I helped Le Fay up.

"I don't know Ravel, but where are the Adults?"

"I was thinking the same thing Ryuu-kun, um … who is that?" She was pointing to a middle aged man who looks like he was in his 40s with silver hair, and had a creepy aura leaking out from his body, almost as if his very soul was made of darkness. He was wearing a Maou outfit that was very regal looking and similar to Sirzech's own Maou outfit except this person had silver accents on it rather than Sirzech's red accents.

"Ohoho, that was fun, now hello children how are you" Oh come on how can he act in such a light hearted manner after what he just did!

"Where are my Parents?" Arthur shouted his face was simply full of rage.

"Oh, well there is two of them over there, who are they again I forget" he pointed over at two bodies lying on top of one another on the ground, it was Lord and Lady Pendragon! Fortunately Le Fay was still unconscious in my arms so she wouldn't see this awful scene, whilst Arthur was on his knees crying over the loss of his parents. "They attacked me which was a bad idea, because I am like crazy strong, you know."

"Why did you do this?" I asked trying to maintain a normal voice except anger slightly crept into it.

"I was bored, I have been sat on my ass, ever since the devil civil war, in the darkest depths of the underworld but I needed some fun and to see if I could still destroy leader class beings without bringing too many supernatural factions my way"

"S-So you killed my O-Okaa-san and O-Otou-san on a w-whim that's horrible!" as Arthur shouted that a blur with a massive holy aura sped across the lawn. When it stopped in front of the man, who I assume is a devil, I saw it was Thomas Pendragon holding a sword that I recognise from books at school … if I could just remember the name.

"Collbrande, that is the family heirloom" Akai muttered the last part so I just barely caught it, but that means the sword is the holy kings sword of legend!

"Rizevim you will pay for killing my sister and brother-in-law!" Then, Thomas ran forwards and attacked Rizevim with a wave of light that Rizevim flew above with his 12 devil wings and attacked him with lots of demonic power.

After a while of the two stalemating with the demonic and holy power Thomas stopped and then disappeared before appearing in front of Rizevim and tried to stab him with the sword. To which Rizevim responded with a dodge and then grabbing hold of Thomas's sword arm.

"Predictable" then Rizevim grew a claw of demonic power in his other hand and shoved it into Thomas's stomach with the tip protruding from his back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Thomas delivered an ear-splitting scream and dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Akai screamed this time as she saw her father lying on the floor, then as she started running towards Thomas's corpse on the floor. Seeing this Rizevim cackled maniacally and laughed,

"Hahaha, Humans this is your biggest weakness, your compassion." And with that Rizevim flew off into the sky. "But first, before I leave, I will leave you humans with a parting gift" As he said this he threw a load more of demonic power at Akai who was left with a gigantic hole in her stomach as she fell to the ground. Rizevim then flew away laughing uncontrollably, as we ran up to Akai.

* * *

"It is not the time for her to die" I said to Ravel and Arthur, I had given Le Fay to Arthur who was holding her in her arms, she seemed to be just sleeping rather than unconscious as every now and again you could hear her snore slightly.

"What are you going to do Ryuu-san?" Arthur asked he had stopped crying over his parent's deaths but still looked incredibly upset and somewhat angry.

"I heard it is possible to revive someone with the evil pieces so I will turn her into a devil as my knight."

"Is it really Ok to do it without her permission though, Ryuu-kun?"

"Don't worry, Ravel, I have thought of that and I will help her get her revenge on that man" They both looked at me thoroughly shocked

"But how, we don't even know who he is" Ravel stated matter-of-factly

"I thought you would pay more attention than that Ravel, if you heard Thomas-sama called him Rizevim, now the only person I have ever heard of with that much power who was called Rizevim would be Rizevim Livan Lucifer, this was practically confirmed when he flew off because he had 12 devil wings and the only beings that can have 12 devil wings are the descendants of the previous Maou." They both looked at me astounded.

"So, will you help me avenge my parents, Ryuu-san?" Arthur asked.

"Hold on, let me reincarnate Akai-chan first I don't want her to die."

After I had reincarnated Akai, I was currently explaining to her what I had told the others earlier. Fortunately, she had taken the whole devil thing quite well, mainly due to my promise to help her avenge her father.

"So you will help me kill this Rizevim guy then?" She asked

"Yes, both I and my other peerage members will."

"Ok, so what will Le Fay-chan and Arthur-kun do then?"

"Well, Arthur-san earlier you asked me will we help you avenge your parents," He nodded "Well, I will help you but on one condition, both you and Le Fay must join Ravel-chan's peerage as her knight and bishop respectively" Ravel, Arthur and the recently woken up Le Fay all appeared shocked.

"I'm sorry I cannot throw away my humanity for revenge as a descendant of the King Arthur I must refuse." As he said this Arthur started walking away.

"Arthur Stop!" I shouted he stopped yet didn't turn around "just hear me out, both of you are too young to survive on your own at the moment and will be hunted due to your name as Pendragons. Also you will never defeat Rizevim as a Human you will never be able to reach the stamina or power level needed, we Devils can both protect you from threats and grant you the power needed. Plus, I can trust you to guard my dearest Ravel-chan." He turned around clearly in deep thought.

"Fine, but I keep Collbrande."

"That is fine with me I plan on getting Akai your families other sword" Everyone looked at me with their jaw dropped

"But they are in under control of the church." Arthur deadpanned

"Not all of them I said" With a wink they appeared to just ignore me and started preparing the reincarnation ritual with Ravel's crest.

* * *

"Right so Akai if you just focus your energy to your shoulders your devil wings should appear." The three new devils were curious as to how to fly so we were currently explaining it to her, as devils don't naturally know how to fly I am having to teach her. We finished burying the casualties from the earlier attack and we are now in my training room under the Vassago estate.

"Ok, so like this Ryuu-sama" As she said that four black wings came out two were devil wings however the other two where dragon wings.

"Um, Why has she got four wings Nii-chan" Le Fay asked me she had taken the death of her parents hard but got through it with her brother, though I wouldn't be surprised if she can't sleep at all tonight.

"Well, Um I don't know" I replied to her. "It could be that your mother was in fact a dragon but your father sealed your dragon half so you wouldn't get bullied by others due to being different."

"That is possible and it sounds like something Otou-sama would do in order to protect me, he was always a bit over protective." She said with a small tear forming due to remembering her father.

"Well, if you are a dragon I don't need to teach you how to fly as dragons know how to fly from birth. But, you two will still need to be taught by Ravel. Now, Akai if you practice flying and using demonic power I will go get the rest of the peerage" I said indicating to the three new recruits in turn.

* * *

I am walking back to the training room having picked up Serena, Skye and Mizudori

"So is the new knight like really cool, then Ryuu-kun?" Serena asked whilst bouncing around like a hyperactive rabbit.

"She's good but I'll let you decide for yourself, but for fuck sake Serena will you stay still it is unbefitting for a Queen" I replied with a hint of anger in my voice for the last part. All three girls take a step back and huddle together.

"I-I'm sorry Ryuu-san, I didn't mean to annoy you, Please forgive me" Serena said whilst still shaking in fear.

"Oh sorry Serena-chan I didn't mean to scare you, it was just very off putting with you jumping around like that."

"Wow, I have never heard you swear before Ryuu-kun that was an eye opener." Skye said that which all of us looked at her quizzically for so we decided to ignore her and just go into the training room.

* * *

When we walked in I saw Akai was flying around at a ridiculously fast speed only a knight would be capable of reaching. As I looked at the others Serena was staring in awe of her speed, whilst Skye looked impresses and Mizudori looked pissed off, I'll have to question her on that later. Akai noticed us so flew down to where Ravel and the others were as we walked over to her.

"Another dragon, I'm impressed Ryuu-kun" Skye said

"Well, unlike you lot this was an accident and neither I nor Akai-chan realized she was a dragon until she got her wings out." Both Skye and Serena looked mildly amused at that whilst Mizudori still locked annoyed whilst staring at Akai. "You have encountered many dragons Serena-chan, what breed of dragon is Akai here?"

"She is a red-eyes black dragon" Mizudori said with a distasteful tone "The lowest of all dragons" Akai looked down at that as if she was hoping to be a higher level dragon.

"No they aren't Mizudori-san you are just saying that because you are a blue-eyes white dragon, therefore you are automatically rivals, actually Ryuu-kun she is a very high level dragon that is well known for its speed and versatility." Fortunately Serena-chan is very knowledgeable about dragons as I am quite uninformed on the subject other than on legendary dragons and what Mizudori has told me about the Blue-eyes white dragons.

"Oh, that explains why she took up two knight pieces then"

"So there is only the Pawns left and you have only had your evil pieces for a month, furthermore all of them are dragons of high power and legend." Skye noted.

After this the introductions carried on with Le Fay and Arthur introducing themselves as well. It was decided that they would stay in a house on the Phenex estate as far away from Riser as possible in order to keep him away from Le Fay so she doesn't get corrupted by Ravel's pervy older brother.

* * *

 **Wow that was really long, easily the longest so far. So Le fay and Arthur are in Ravels peerage I deliberately didn't say how many pieces they where worth in order to give me more leverage later on just in case. Anyway currently the harems look like this**

 **Ryuu: Ravel, Serena, Skye, Mizudori, Akai, Haruka, Rossweisse, Le Fay**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Ophis**

 **I was thinking of adding Mittelt to Ryuu's harem but otherwise I have no ideas so more ideas are welcome.**

 **Although there won't be any moving of the people who are already in harems just to make this clear.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Ryuu POV**

It has been 2 months since the Pendragons became devils and I am currently with my peerage in the training room. All of us have been training for the past 2 hours and have just stopped for lunch. As we are sat down at the table to the side of the training room my Mother comes in the Room.

"Ah, Ryuu I thought you would be here, I have a request of you." She says as she walks over to us.

"What is it Okaa-san?"

"I need you and your peerage to deal with a Stray devil job that has been given to us."

"Why aren't you and Otou-san able to deal with it then I ask."

"Because this is quite a low level one and your father thought you needed more experience in the matter for when you get the territory. Now here is the co-ordinates and have fun." She said in a light-hearted manner whilst handing me the co-ordinates.

"Why are you saying to have fun when we have to go and kill someone?" I ask.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked off. "Geez, your Okaa-san is really weird at times, Ryuu-sama." Akai says and I would have to agree with her I think her old age might actually be getting to her.

* * *

As we arrive at the stray devils location I see that we are in an orphanage for devils who have lost their parents. As we walk in the room I see a little girl on the floor crying. She was all alone in the room and the only thing in the room besides her was a teddy bear that was covered in blood, the entire scene looked like something you would see in a horror movie with carvings into the wall that said "kill me now" and similar statements.

As I was looking around the room Serena had gone forward to comfort the girl and said,

"Hi, little girl I'm Serena, What is your name?" The little girl didn't respond "Have you seen any bad people around here?" Serena asked all the little girl did was point at the cupboard then went back to staring at her teddy, not hugging it just looking at it in the eyes.

"Akai, look in the cupboard" I ordered as she did it, with some noticeable apprehension, the little girl started staring at me with blank eyes that felt like they were piercing through my soul.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Akai took a few step backs while screaming, everyone looked at her with a confused face until we saw what she saw in the closet, there was a dead body that was covered in cuts and bruises and had blood dripping from his mouth.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Mizudori said before Skye ran out of the room holding her mouth as if she was about to throw up. "Nor that" said Mizudori.

"Who would have thought Skye of all people would be Squeamish" I said getting a look from the rest of the peerage. "Anyway, who did this little girl?" I ask the little girl who was simply staring at the body with a look that could kill. She responded by pointing at herself.

"Um, Ryuu-sama I believe this was the Devil that was killed by their servant."

"Oh, really Akai-chan, so wait, this little girl is the stray devil I thought that stray devils were all insane and big monsters. B-But, she is so cute." I said whilst pointing at the girl.

"Well, you are right Ryuu-kun most stray devils do go insane when they turn stray." Mizudori stated.

"Hmm, why did you kill this man, little girl?" I ask her.

"He experimented on me ever since I was young and I couldn't take it anymore." She said everyone was surprised but I'm not sure whether it was because it was because she spoke or what she said.

"So how old are you, and when did you become his devil?"

"I'm 10 and I was turned into a devil at the hands of this monster when I was 4."

"Why did you become a devil?"

"My parents were murdered and he said he would look after me but all he did was abuse and experiment on me because I am part of a rare dragon and he wanted to extract my power for himself." We were all stunned by this latest confession.

"So do you want to be my devil? I personally don't think you should be punished for what this Devil has done to you so I will look after you if you become my devil and I can stop any more people trying to eliminate you as a stray devil." She just looked at me with blank eyes before saying.

"Ok, I feel oddly comfortable around you but I warn you I took up eight of my last masters pawns so you won't be able to have any other pawns in your team."

"Fine with me so long as you can back up those eight pawns I couldn't care less."

* * *

We are now back at my house and I am about to introduce my new member to my parents. As I walk into the living room where they are sitting on the Sofa Otou-san says.

"Ah, Ryuu how did the stray devil hunt go?"

"It went well, Otou-san, and I would like to introduce you to my new pawn." I indicated to my pawn.

"Where did you meet her, Ryuu?" Okaa-san asked me.

"Well she is the stray devil" they both looked at me with faces that were a mix of concern, anger and outrage. So I filled them in on the girl's story, they both listened intently as I retold the story their faces gradually started portraying more sympathy than anything. As I finished telling the story my Okaa-san just ran up and started hugging my pawn whilst rubbing her head like a mother does to a child that hurt itself.

"There there child, now what is your name?" She asked but once again she didn't answer

"Maybe we should give her a new name to signify her new life." I suggested

"Well in that case I am calling you Haruka so that one day you grow into a lovely flower." Said Okaa-san the girl nodded her head slowly at that, but she still hasn't talked to anyone other than me for some reason.

"Well then Haruka let me show you to your room and guide you around your new life." Mizudori offered her hand to her and took her out of the room.

"Keep an eye on her Ryuu, she does seem harmless but it will take a while before I do trust her." Said Otou-san "I will report to the higher ups that the stray devil was dealt with but Haruka will no longer be who she was before this will take a level of deception not far off your existence"

"I agree Otou-san, but I truly don't believe anything will happen as I will not mistreat her and you know that, I do believe it will take some time for her to trust people however." I said as I walk out of the door with my other peerage members following me.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter before canon time and sees Haruka join the peerage.**

 **I have decided Mittelt will join the harem and Ravels peerage as a pawn also I will add Gabriel due to Master of Dragons request.**

 **Ok see you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Chapter 6 and with this we start the canon chapters. As this is mainly from Ryuu's POV I will not go too into depth on the whole getting Issei and Raynare storyline but I wwill involve him just enough to keep him in the picture and to obtain Mittelt for Ravel's peerage.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter. As always Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ryuu POV**

It is 5 years after the day I met Haruka and I and my peerage are currently attending Kuoh academy with Rias and her peerage, Sona and her peerage and Ravel and her peerage. I decided to start up a football club at the school to act as a cover for our devil duties similar to Sona's student council and Rias's Occult Research club. Ravel and her peerage have also joined my club due to her peerage still only having two members.

I am currently in the Occult research club with Rias.

"So you are asking me to try and work out how powerful this Issei is? And explain to me why you can't do this Rias-san."

"Yes I am asking you to do this, Ryuu-kun, I believe he has a very powerful sacred gear of the dragon nature and I know no one who knows dragons better than you."

"Alright I will try to get a read on him, but you owe me."

As I leave the room I see Arthur leaning up against the wall.

"I guess you heard that Arthur"

"Every word and I think this is time for Le Fay and I to help you out for a change."

"How do you mean?" I ask slightly confused.

"Well ever since we turned into devils you are constantly helping us and I know, despite being a devil, you don't want anything in exchange but Le Fay and I will scout this Issei guy for you."

"Ok I can see you won't take no for an answer, so here take this." I said as I handed him a Gremory magic circle "This is for you to use to call Rias if there is any problems"

* * *

A couple of days later.

"So Le Fay-chan what did you find out about this Hyoudou Issei?" I ask Le Fay as we were eating lunch in our clubroom all of the other members are conversing amongst each other talking about trivial matters such as homework, or who has been hitting on Arthur or I today. This is because Arthur, Kiba from Rias's peerage and I are known as the three princes of Kuoh.

"Well I found out that this Issei is a raging pervert and he absolutely sickens me, all he thinks about is Oppai, Oppai and more Oppai it's quite degrading to the women of the school. I bet he would do anything for Rias-senpai as she has the _"Perfect Oppai"_ according to him." Le Fay said this she clearly found this mission very disturbing due to the expression on her face, just what does this Issei kid do.

"Ok, enough of his … lovely personality, what about powers."

"Well I believe that he would be worth eight pawns and I have to admit his aura is quite similar to Skye-senpai's over there."

"Really so he could be a valuable addition to Rias's peerage, we should go report this to her"

"And one more thing Ryuu-san, I saw him taking to a fallen angel." I froze at that

"What did they say?"

"I believe that they are going on a date this evening"

"Why would she want to date a pervert? Unless she has been sent to keep a watch on him by that damn Azazel."

"Right lets go and tell Rias. Everyone come with me we are going to the ORC" everyone immediately started walking out of the room with Serena picking up a football for when she gets bored, damn that girl cannot sit still for more than 2 seconds.

As we walked into the clubroom I saw Sona and her queen Tsubaki standing in front of us.

"Hey So-chan, How are you" I said her face twitched when I said her nickname in the funniest way, man Sona is too easy to wind up.

"I'm good Ryuu-kun, but please don't call me that." Yep, she really hates that nickname

"But if I do that it would be disobeying a direct order from the Maou Leviathan and I can't do that" I said with a grin covering my entire face

"Damn, Onee-sama annoys me even when she is in a different world to me how is that possible" Sona mumbled as she stomped out of the room with Tsubaki following her.

"She didn't even say Bye, how rude" I said.

"You really shouldn't do that, Ryuu-kun, you know she doesn't like it" Ravel scolded me whilst pulling on my ear

"Ow, Ravel-chan it hurts, I'm sorry" As I say that she lets go of me ear which I immediately grab to check for lasting damage.

"Ahem, anyway what info do you have on Hyoudou Issei?" Rias said to be honest I had forgotten she was there.

"Well, he is a massive pervert with a huge breast fetish. But despite this he is worth eight pawns this indicates Longinus level power as he is just a regular human. Also Le Fay-chan said she felt a similar aura to Skye-chan so it's quite possible that he is this generation's Red dragon emperor, I feel sorry for your father" I say indicating the last part at Skye

"Don't worry if my Okaa-sama is to be believed he deserves it." She responded with a smirk.

"Anyway, I seriously recommend you try and get him within the next couple of hours" Le Fay said

"Why?" asked Rias

"Because he is having a date with a fallen angel in half an hour's time." Rias's face turned into a look of anger due to the fallen invading her territory.

"If I send out my Familiar to give him a magic circle I could use that to save him, couldn't I?"

"Yeah sure, anyway Rias I will leave this to you as I have some stuff to do." I say as I leave the room.

* * *

It is the next day and I am walking to school with Ravel to school.

"So do you think that Rias managed to reincarnate this human then Ryuu-kun?" She asks me.

"I don't know but I do know that we shouldn't meet him too soon because Ddraig may be able to tell that I am Yu-Long's Grandson and I don't want that made public just yet, I'm going to have to prove myself as a powerful devil first."

"But, you are powerful Ryuu-kun, I dare say even my brother would struggle against you."

"Oh come on Ravel-chan, you and I both know I could destroy Riser with the flick of my wrist." She looks at me with a cute pout.

"I meant my other brother, Ruval, You know the one who is in the top ten rankings of the rating game."

"Really, I guess that is pretty cool then." I say in a relaxed manner then I kiss Ravel on the cheek which instantly turns red. "Anyway I've got to go see you later, Ravel-chan."

"Where are you going, we're in the same class you idiot!" Ravel shouted as she chased after me.

* * *

After school the same day. We are currently doing club activity so we are doing football practice on our practice pitch.

"Hey, Ryuu-san did Rias manage to get the pervert into her peerage then?" Skye asks me whilst passing me the ball which I then pass to Mizudori.

"She apparently has made him into her pawn after he was killed by the fallen angel's spear of light. But, she has stupidly left him alone with no knowledge of being a devil despite him being targeted by the fallen angels." Rias can be very naive at times and this was definitely one of those times.

"So are we going to keep an eye on the pervert for her?"

"No, it is her decision so she will face any subsequent consequences for it when it comes back to bite her in the ass." I say before getting hit in face by a football this made me fall back on the floor. When I got up to see who did it I see Skye rolling on the floor laughing.

"Should have been paying attention" Haruka said before giggling a bit as well, eventually everyone was laughing at what happened to me. So I responded by kicking a football at all of them as well, I soon regretted this however when all of them chased me around the entire school whilst attacking me with footballs. Some of the guys from the school who hate me, because all the girls love me.

As I am running away from my pursuers I hide away behind the kendo club hoping that no one will find me here. As I walk a bit further I see three people huddled together seemingly fighting over something.

"What are you three doing" I say, they all look at me and I notice that they are the infamous perverted trio and one of them is Issei Hyoudou.

"We are trying to peek at the kendo girls changing through this hole." I sigh as I point at Issei.

"Come with me"

"Why, would I go with you damn flaming prince."

"Just do it or I will set the kendo girls on you." He begrudgingly starts following me around to the front of the Kendo club. As I knock on the Kendo club door he starts fidgeting nervously and sweating.

"What are you doing they will kill me."

"You'll see that this is far more fun than seeing them half naked."

"I doubt that." He mumbles as the door opened revealing two girls one with pink hair and one with brown hair.

"Hello, I have just come to inform you that Issei-san here has seen two perverts peeping on you in that bush there." As soon as they hear this the bush starts shaking and the two aforementioned perverts start running away, then the Kendo girls catch up with them and give them a massive beating.

"Hahaha, now do you see what I mean by this is more fun." I say in the midst of hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, I kinda do" Issei says after the beating stops the first two girls walk up to us and say.

"Thank you Hyoudou-san that was much appreciated." They then walk into the kendo club as Issei starts walking over to his friends I say.

"Not yet I'm not done with you yet. WE are off to the Occult Research Club"

* * *

As we enter the ORC room I see Issei's eyes are glued on Akeno-chan's rack so I hit him in the arm just hard enough to leave a sizeable bruise that will keep him from having 'private Issei fun time' for the next couple of days.

"Hello Rias, Akeno-chan, Kiba-san, and Koneko-chan it's nice to see you again." They all look shocked to see me or rather Issei.

"What is he doing here?" Rias asks me

"Well, I thought that you should tell him about this Yuuma person, I don't think it's fair you leaving him like a fish out of water." Rias looked at me more surprised than anything.

"Fine, I suppose your right, Hyoudou Issei I welcome you … as a devil."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Issei POV**

"Wait so who is the devils here, or wait, this is a little occult research club prank right." Please be a prank

"No we are all devils here" Ryuu says that, anyway what sort of a name is Ryuu, it literally means dragon.

"Ok, prove it" At that moment all of them released black bat style wings from their back, Oh shit I'm in deep trouble here "Please, don't take me just take my soul it hasn't done me any good before now." I was really panicking they won't really take my soul will they?

"We won't hurt you and if you lose your soul you die, don't you know anything."

"So why won't you hurt me"

"Because you are my cute servant devil" I didn't expect that, then two wings came out of my back in a similar style to the others.

"You see we have evil pieces that allow high class devils like Rias and I to reincarnate other beings into devils."

"Ok then so wait … you are the busty redhead who saved me in my dream" I say as I point to Rias, is it just me or does she have a slight blush

"That was no dream" She said as she handed me a photo of my ex-girlfriend of half a day Yuuma Amano.

"Anyway I'll leave him with you, Rias, I'll see you later" Then Ryuu walks out of the door whistling a tune, man he is laid back.

"So I'm a devil any other life changing news?"

* * *

 **Ryuu POV**

It is a couple of days later and I have been called to the Phenex mansion with Ravel so I am currently dressed in a suit that makes me look smart for them, because apparently my usual attire (Jeans and a jacket) isn't smart enough for a meeting between households. Ravel, is currently holding my hand whilst in a purple princess dress with a yellow bow on the front.

"So do you have any idea why we have been called here, Ravel-chan?"

"I don't know but apparently it must be important as both our family, your family and the Gremory's are going to be here." Then how come Rias hasn't said anything? I wonder.

"So is Rias going to be here?"

"I don't know." She says as we enter the room in which we will be meeting. I look around and see Lord and lady Phenex, Lord and Lady Gremory, My parents, Riser Phenex and … Maou Lucifer! But, I couldn't help but notice Rias wasn't here.

"Good afternoon everyone." Both Ravel and I say as we walk in the room

"Ah Ryuu come sit by us." My Otou-san says as he indicates towards the space in between him and my Okaa-san on the Sofa they are sitting on. As I sit there Ravel goes and sits next to her mother on their own sofa across from me.

"So I guess you are wondering why we brought you here." Lady Phenex says this, all of the children of the families (Ravel, Raiser and myself) nod "Well, first to you Raiser we have decided to move your wedding up soon and as we all know how against this marriage Rias is, we believe the best idea would be to put her in an unofficial rating game against you."

"Hmm, Raiser agrees with this but why is he here." He says whilst pointing to me, really first referring to yourself in third person then bring me into a conversation I'm not involved in. Damn, I hate you Raiser.

"Arrogant bastard" I mumble earning a look from both Ravel and Okaa-san but no one else seems to notice.

"Well, we know how good friends Rias and Ryuu are so we decided to make sure that he doesn't interfere or help Rias in any way possible, she has to be able to stand on her own two feet."

"Ok, I agree I won't help her but I warn you she has just obtained this generations red dragon emperor he may be able to defeat you Raiser if trained enough or given the incentive to do so, just remember never piss off a dragon" Raiser looks at me with a face that was just full of smug and arrogance.

"Oh yeah, well that might mean she can put up a bit of a fight. Raiser's not needed anymore right" As Lord Phenex confirmed this he left in a swirl of flames. Does he walk anywhere? The Gremorys except Sirzechs left as well.

"So anything else my lords?" I ask them.

"Just one thing" Sirzechs says this "If you are going to marry Ravel here I believe you should tell her parents the truth"

"About what?" Lord Phenex looks at me with accusing eyes.

"Hang on allow me to call my peerage and start from the top." As I teleport my peerage in they look slightly surprised as if they didn't expect to be teleported in front of the nobles and Maou. "You see Lord Phenex I am not a pure blooded devil, In fact I am only half devil along with being a quarter human and a quarter dragon."

"Ok then why did you bring your peerage here?" All of my peerage including me shared a look and then transformed into our mini dragon forms.

"You see my lord this isn't known to the public but my entire peerage are ultimate class devil power and would be a massive target to the other factions as we are still only kids this is kept a secret." After I explained all of our respective heritages the Phenex's just looked at me with a face of admiration and shock.

"As much as I want pure blooded super devil grandchildren I think that I can overlook that as you are a dragon king." Lord Phenex says and I see Ravel was smiling happily but with a deep blush.

"And the rest" said Sirzechs "It would not be an understatement to call him the future of the devils but in order to keep it a secret we let him keep a low profile."

"Ok then, well I think as you are both 16 now we should set a date for this wedding then." Lord Phenex says this he seems to have taken the whole not a devil fact quite well considering he wanted more pure blooded grandchildren. But a Wedding, oh Damn I am only 16 can't it wait, I am gonna have my work cut out prolonging this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Ryuu POV**

As I walk towards the ORC building I hear shouting come from inside something about nun and church, I don't know. I'll walk in anyway. As I am about to walk in Akeno and Rias walk out I see Issei, Kiba and Koneko still in the room talking about something.

"Walk with me Ryuu." Rias seemed agitated

"What has Issei done?"

"He is going to the fallen angels to get himself killed." Ah, that's what the yelling was about.

"Ok then, we are going" I say this and Rias stops walking whilst Akeno just giggles.

"Why"

"You don't want him to die do you?" she shakes her head "Well what if I told you that there is 4 fallen angels and a small army of exorcists there?"

"Ok I'm sorry" She then starts to prepare a magic circle to the church

"You go inside I'll get anyone surrounding the area, see you later." I said as I disappear in my own magic circle

* * *

As I appear near the Church I see three fallen angels just kind of floating there looking bored. One was dressed in a trench coat and a fedora, he seemed like the leader. There was another with blue hair in a red leather jacket and mini skirt and another with blonde hair in a gothic Lolita outfit she looked like she didn't want to be there.

"Hello, fallen angels lovely weather we're having aren't we." I said whilst walking forward into the open.

"Who are you Devil Brat?" The fedora one said.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I said with a sly grin

"Kalawarner get him!" He ordered. The blue haired fallen angel then flew forward and threw a light spear at me.

"Oh come on is that the best you can do" I say as I move behind Kalawarner "Sorry about this" I say as I punch her in the back with a hell fire fist, she then falls to the floor limply. As the blonde fallen looks at me with an expression of pure fear.

"Mittelt get him!" The leader orders

"No way, Dohnaseek did you see what he did to Kalawarner-neesan"

"Why don't you come at me yourself Dohnaseek, or are you too chicken" This seemed to enrage Dohnaseek so he charged to me with a light spear in hand. But, before he could hit me with it I grabbed his wrist and crushed it. He screamed out in pain with a shrill voice similar to when a baby cries. "Hey Dohnaseek, here is what I want you to do with this light spear."

"What is that" He asks whilst sweating profusely.

"I'm gonna take this hand, chop it clean off then I am gonna shine up your spear here real nice, then I'm gonna turn that son of a bitch sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass" His face turned to a face of terror as I move behind him and 'Thrust'.

"Noooooooooooo!" He screamed as the spear protruded out of his chest and he dropped to the floor next to Kalawarner in a heap. Then, Mittelt I believe her name was, started to try to fly away in fear.

"Mittelt, stop" She stopped and turned around her face still looked frightened and she was shaking all over "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I just want to know why you stayed with them?"

"What, you're not going to kill me, but we're arch enemies."

"Correction, we have never met before and you didn't seem like you wanted to kill me so I didn't kill you."

"Ok I didn't see that killing the nun would help us in Azazel-sama's eyes but the others were too blinded in their desire to be liked by the cadres that they couldn't see this."

"So why did you stay?" I ask as I take a seat on the tree branch above me.

"Because they said they would kill me if I left I had no choice but to stay." She said whilst seeming quite sad.

"You know if the Cadres at the Grigori find out you killed and tried to steal a sacred gear they will kill you because they **LOVE** sacred gears and their holders."

"Yeah, I am an outcast." She said whilst looking very sad

"How about you…" At that moment the wall basted open to reveal a body being flung threw it at a high velocity.

"Raynare!" Mittelt said as she ran up to her. I jumped down and threw Raynare over my shoulder.

"Come on Mittelt let's give her bck to the others." Mittelt then begrudgingly walked into the church with me clearly expecting the worst.

* * *

"Hey Issei." I said to Issei who was stood there with a blonde haired girl in his arms

"Hey Ryuu-san, who is that?" He said pointing to Mittelt.

"This is Mittelt one of the fallen angels, but she was forced into doing this and now has nowhere to go, anyway here is someone who needs to pay for their crimes" I say as I chuck Raynare on floor. "Right Mittelt come with me we need to talk" Then we both fly off to my house.

As we walk in the door I group to Ravel's room with Mittelt. As I open the door I see Ravel on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Ravel-chan, I would like to introduce you to Mittelt"

"Hello my name is Mittelt it is nice to meet you also I am a fallen angel" An exasperated look appeared on Ravel's face she is used to this sort of unexpected thing by now after all she as come to expect anything over the past 5 years.

"Ryuu, why did you bring a fallen angel to the house?"

"Because, she is an excommunicated fallen angel who could be a powerful peerage member, also she is quite cute" With that last bit Mittelt's face turned a bright red whilst Ravel's turned into an angry pout. "But not anywhere near as cute as you, Ravel-chan" This cheered her up a little bit but I could see this was going to take a lot of hugs and kisses later.

"Right so Mittelt are you happy with being a devil" Ravel asks her

"Um, I don't really have a choice so yeah and anyway if I can be closer to Ryuu-sama I'm all for it."

"Nope, I am not sharing Ryuu-kun but sure you can be my pawn, Mittelt" This made Mittelt look a bit annoyed but then this became a devious smirk.

"Ravel we have talked about this, dragons naturally build harems and who wouldn't fall for an awesome dragon like myself."

"Fine, but I am still your number one." Ravel said with a huff. Then she started setting out the Ritual in order to turn Mittelt into her pawn.

* * *

As I left the room I realised that I forgot to tell Rias about the wedding shenanigans, so I teleported to her apartment straight away.

As I knocked on the door I heard a lot of shuffling and banging, for some reason, before Rias opened the door. She was dressed in a dressing gown only and had a bedraggled look, maybe I woke her up or something.

"What do you want, Ryuu-kun?" She asked in an agitated voice, yep I definitely woke her up.

"I need to tell you something can I come in" As she let me in and indicated for me to sit on the sofa as she sat on an armchair, I said. "I went to the Phenex mansion today."

"Why?"

"I was called there along with Ravel. When I arrived your parents were there." She looked at me wide eyed and fearing the worst "It appears that they are moving up your marriage date"

"WHY, they know I don't want to marry Riser! Agh, this is so annoying."

"They know this so they said about using a rating game to decide whether the marriage goes ahead, therefore I suggest you start training Issei now in order to get him strong enough, his Longinus cannot be ignored." She nods in understanding at my comments.

"I understand but will you help me train him you are better at training and explaining to people than I am"

"I'm sorry Rias-san, I have been ordered by Sirzechs-sama to not help you in anyway technically I am already breaking the rule but I believe that telling you of this won't hurt, but just in case I didn't tell you this"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Ryuu POV**

It is the day of the rating game and I am currently with my parents in the Dining room having lunch.

"So, have you spoken with Rias since she found out about the rating game?" My Father asked me, he seems quite keen to see how well Rias will do in the Rating game so he will attend the viewing at the Phenex mansion with me, as it is an unofficial rating game it won't be shown to the general public.

"No, all I know is that she and her peerage have been training on a mountain in Japan. But, why do you want to know?"

"There has been talk about how she has the potential to be a real star in the real rating games, especially if she develops to be as powerful as her brother, so this will be a good test for her." Oh yeah, I had forgotten that my Father was an avid Rating game fan and offers strategic advice to other devils for money.

"Will you be coming later Okaa-san?" I ask,

"To watch that barbaric game, of course not." On the other hand, my mother was in the opposite opinion with her believing that fighting should not be a game. Despite being a powerful fighter, she was still a pacifist so avoided violence as much as possible.

"Ok then, well I have got to train I will see you later, Otou-san and Okaa-san." They both nodded whilst still eating.

* * *

Later that night I was on my way to the Phenex mansion with my father, as this was an official matter we had to go by Car rather than magic circle, this annoyed me as I wanted to get there as quickly as possible as I was dying to go to the toilet.

As we got out of the car and knocked on the door Ruval answered it, strange normally a servant would answer it, must want to greet the guests formally, well I was about to ruin that.

"Ah hello, Lord Vassago and Ryuu-san, it is good to see you"

"Yeah you too, now out of the way Ruval-san" I shouted barging right past him, fortunately I knew this mansion like the back of my hand so I knew where the nearest toilet was.

As I walked back down the stairs I saw my Father talking with Lord Phenex at the bottom of the stairs, as he saw me he gave me a hard look, which told me I was in trouble.

"Excuse me Lord Phenex … Ryuu that was completely out of order to barge Ruval-san out of the way without even exchanging pleasantries, I want you to go and apologise to him now." He said in a quiet but stern voice in order to not raise a scene.

"Yes Otou-san, sorry Otou-san" I said without argument, after all I was the one in the wrong.

* * *

After I had apologised to Ruval, who actually didn't seem to care, I went into the viewing area with him. I sat next to my Father and Ravel who was also watching the Rating game with us. Next to Ravel was her Mother then, her Father, Ruval, Regus, her other brother, Sirzechs and Millicas, his son, and finally Lord and Lady Gremory.

As we watched the game I was quite impressed how well Rias's peerage managed to hold up if anything she just got unlucky against the Queen with all of Kiba, Koneko and Akeno, due to the nature of the surprise attacks, although if she had paid attention to Riser's past rating games she would have known that is how Yubelluna, Riser's Queen, battles.

Despite the valiant effort that Rias and her peerage did in the end the result was obvious that she had no chance against Riser.

"So that is the end, I suppose congratulations are in order Lord and Lady Phenex" My Father says breaking the silence that has been over the room since the end of the rating game.

"I suppose so, Riser won however I don't like the way he did it." Ruval responded

"How do you mean Ruval" Lord Phenex asked.

"He made Rias-san cry, he forced her to give up by threatening to kill one of her servants, I'm ashamed to call him my brother." All of the Phenex's looked down at that, realising what Riser did.

"I really see how much of a shotgun wedding this is." Ravel said this gained some surprised looks from all of the family heads.

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, Riser may not deserve Rias but trust me he hasn't won her yet" I saw Sirzech's ears perk up, after all no one cares for their sister more than him, he is literally the definition of a siscon, if you looked it up in the ditionary you would see a picture of Sirzechs there, fact, I heard that Ajuka Beelzebub put it in as a joke when he first made the Devil dictionary but it has since stuck.

"I thought we told you not to get involved, Ryuu" said Lord Phenex with a questioning look on his face.

"I never said I was, going to get involved, but cast your mind back to the words of wisdom I told Riser."

"Never piss off a dragon" Lady Phenex said with a confused look on her face

"Hyoudou-san" said Ravel

"Exactly, if he can contact Ddraig, I've heard there is a way to force balance breaker with sacred gears with beings within them, and then no one will stop him from destroying Riser."

* * *

 **This one is a short filler chapter really that covers the rating game, everyone by now knows what happens in the rating game so I saw no point in going into detail instead just looking into the behind the scenes, view of the people watching the rating game.**

 **Harem lists:**

 **Ryuu:** **Ravel (main), Serena, Skye, Akai, Mizudori, Haruka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Mittelt, Kuroka, Gabriel**

 **Issei: Rias (Main), Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, sorry for not uploading in a while I have been really busy, anyway here is the next chapter. It is a lot longer than the previous ones but I will admit the basic storyline and fight scene remain virtually the same as in the light novel. After this the story will hopefully ramp it up a bit as I can start to have a bit more freedom without the restriction of the rating game and stuff. As always please review.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Ryuu POV**

It is the day of the engagement party, a full week after the rating game and Issei has supposedly still not woken up. Rias's other servants, except Asia, have been in the underworld helping Rias get ready whilst Asia has been looking after Issei. I am currently walking to Issei's house with Skye.

"So this Issei kid is my father's host?" Skye asked me whilst walking with me, we are currently wearing our school uniform's since my peerage and I were forced to go to school as missing two weeks would be suspicious.

"Yes, but just remember he is currently unconscious and we need to make sure he can contact Ddraig so that is the main goal."

"Alright" She responded as we reached the door. When we knocked on the door Asia answered and lead us up to the room.

"If it's okay Asia-san I would prefer us to be alone with him right now."

"U-Um, Ok" She said as she left the room.

"Well let's see if we can talk to Ddraig then." As I say that I use some of my Dragon power on his arm to force the Boosted Gear to appear.

[Yu-Long is that you] said a gruff voice

"No it's his Grandson, are you Ddraig"

[Yes I am Ddraig, hmmm so you are that lazy bastard's grandson, what is your name?]

"My name is Ryuu Vassago."

[Ah, the hellfire prince an interesting combination if you are part dragon, now boy who is that with you I can't get a good read on their aura]

"That is your daughter"

[I don't have a daughter, stop lying boy] Oh that's got to hurt, poor Skye.

"You do, I am the daughter of you and Tiamat." Skye said with a hint of anger

[So is that why she hates me?] Ddraig questions, so he remembers that part, typical.

[No, she hates you because you left her in the Great War in order to have a massive fight with Albion, therefore I couldn't be hatched]

"Why couldn't you be hatched?" I asked, genuinely confused, I had never heard of this before

"Because both parents must be there when a dragon child is hatched, I couldn't be hatched for thousands of years."

[In that case how were you hatched?] Fair question, in fact I was wondering the same thing.

"My Kaa-san, used your power within the previous host after she killed him, didn't you know that, huh, some father you are." She said as if it was obvious.

[I WAS DEAD HOW COULD I KNOW!] Ddraig responded angrily.

"Fair point, but can we get back to the matter at hand" I say in order to stop the fighting.

"Yes Ryuu-san, now Otou-sama I need you to activate a temporary balance breaker on Issei-san, your partner, in order for him to save the one he loves, even if he doesn't realise it yet."

[I will try to convince him but I haven't had much contact with this weakling that I am stuck with yet, also you realise you two won't be the only dragons around here right, as I'll have to turn part of him into a dragon.]

"Oh that is how it is done, but that's fine after all there are already four more anyway, they are all a part of my peerage"

[Wow got a full set of dragon's, impressive boy]

"I'm going to need you to keep this a secret from Issei-kun though as our true identities are kept a secret for our own safety."

[Ok then, I guess you are going now, so I will try to wake my partner up] With that Skye and I left wishing Asia luck with getting Issei all better.

* * *

"So are we going back to the underworld now, I need to see my Kaa-san, Ryuu-san" Skye said with teary eyes, we have just left the Hyoudou household and are walking down the street to find a suitable place to use the magic circle.

"Why are you crying Skye-chan?" I ask concerned.

"I never thought I would talk to my Otou-sama, even if it is just his spirit it is still quite touching" This is just the second time I have ever seen Skye cry like this, the first was when Manchester City won the Premier League title from her beloved Manchester United with seconds to spare in 2012, she literally cried for days I have never seen her so emotional, until now.

"It's Ok Skye-chan, let's go back to the underworld and you can see Tiamat-sama" I said as I hugged her pulling her head into my chest, then I activated a magic circle sending her to Tiamat and me to the Phenex mansion.

* * *

When I arrived at the Phenex mansion I saw everyone was getting ready for the party by setting up the decorations and stuff. As I looked around I saw Ravel standing there with her mother talking.

"Hello Ravel-chan, Lady Phenex" I said, whilst kissing Ravel on the cheek, trying to act formally around Lady Phenex as she always hated it if I wasn't acting in a form befitting the situation.

"Oh, Ryuu it is good to see you how was the Red dragon emperor?" Lady Phenex asked.

"To be truthful, not brilliant he was still unconscious." I said purposely not telling them about the conversation with Ddraig, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"So he won't be attending I shall inform the devils at the door." Lady Phenex said this as she left to see the guards at the door.

"Poor Rias-san, if Issei-san won't come for her she has to marry my Onii-sama" Ravel said whilst seeming slightly sad at the situation.

"Don't worry Ravel, Issei is determined, if for the wrong reasons, I believe he will find his way here somehow."

"Always the optimist, Ryuu-kun"

* * *

I am in the Phenex Castle's Great hall for Riser and Rias's engagement party, so I am currently with Ravel greeting people who I have to see as part of my duties as the heir of Vassago. I am currently wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a red tie. Whilst Ravel is wearing a pink dress princess style dress with a red bow on the front.

"Should we go and see how Rias is doing Ravel I'm surprised she hasn't come out just yet" I ask her.

"Ok then, I think she needs to talk to someone and let her thoughts out anyway so it would be for the best." As we walked to the room that Rias was currently using as a dressing room I noticed Riser talking to himself mumbling things.

"Um, Ravel what is wrong with your brother?"

"I have no idea, Ryuu. Should we go and ask him?" I nodded and walked over to him, he was facing away from us so he didn't notice us straight away, until I tapped him on the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he shouted earning looks from everyone in the hall. "Oh, it's only you Ryuu, Riser thought you were something else." Oh he has started the annoying third person thing again I thought he was over that.

"Why were you expecting someone Onii-sama?" Ravel asked

"Riser wasn't expecting anyone just Ryuu's words keep playing over in my mind, did Riser piss off a dragon."

"Hmm, I think … Riser … is overthinking this. The point of the message was to be wary of a dragon's outrage, I didn't mean anyone in particular." I said trying to calm him down, and hide my plan to help Issei, I don't like Riser but people would start to suspect things if he wasn't his normal cocky self.

"Yes, of course you are right Riser will beat that punk down so hard he can't come back so Riser is fine" He said with a forced smile on his face, he is clearly still worried but at least no one will notice if he puts on his usual shtick. He then walks off as if he is having the time of his life.

"So is that normal for him Ravel?" I personally think it is but I wanted her opinion, but he clearly suspects that Issei will come back even if he doesn't want him to.

"Um, kind of, you know what Riser is like, so … um well, he is just being cocky as always." She responds but is clearly worried about him he may be an ass but he is still her brother of course. "Um, let's go and see Rias-san then."

* * *

As we walked into the room where Rias was I saw that she was sitting on her own with her head in her hands facing the mirror.

"Are you ok Rias?" I ask sympathetically, in reality I knew she wasn't but I thought I should ask anyway.

"No I am not ok, Ryuu, I am stuck marrying Riser and I have no hope of a free life anymore." So she has given up on anyone rescuing her at this point, typical as narrow minded as always. She isn't even thinking of Issei at this point, although saying that I can't blame her as far as she knows he is still comatose.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all turn out alright, Rias-san" Ravel comforts her.

"It's fine for you to say you found each other when you were young enough that you weren't placed in an arranged marriage or anything." Rias cried "If anything you two got lucky off of my own misfortune"

"How did you work that out, Rias?"

"If it wasn't for that meeting with the Phenex's, during the sleepover you two would have never met one another" Now Rias's entire face had been covered with a jealous look, is she jealous of our relationship?

"Are you jealous of our relationship, Rias-san?" Ravel is the one who asked the question.

"Of course I am, Ravel, you two have genuine love in a world without a lot of it, the only other couple I know who found love rather than being forced into love was Onii-san and Grayfia." I am starting to wonder why she is so fixated on this true love idea.

"What is the real reason you don't want to marry Riser" I ask, Rias's face starts to show a glimmer of hope

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Riser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have. You know I told Issei that before the rating game, it is what drove him, I believe, in the game the factor that made him so influential and so determined."

"That is his most redeemable quality, granted the other qualities aren't particularly good ones such as the perverted tendencies, but he is determined and will never give up hope, that is why you should do the same." This instils more life into Rias who is now a lot cheerier, then she gets up and starts to walk out the door, "Stop, you need to do your make up again first, Rias"

"Oh yeah, thanks Ryuu, you can go now I'll be out in a minute"

* * *

We are now in the main hall again, I am currently with Ravel standing off to the side of the room trying to stand out of the way of the main festivities, Ravel and I are currently waiting for the speech Riser is about to perform, at least according to Lady Phenex, despite him being nowhere to be seen.

Then, Riser appears from within his flaming magic circle in order to attract as much attention to himself as possible.

"Nobles assembled of the glorious underworld, may I please have your attention. I would like to make a grand announcement in the name of the Phenex clan. Today I invited you all here because I, Riser Phenex, and the heir to the Gremory clan, Rias Gremory are to be married" I must admit Riser is a born showman he should be in the show business rather than in the rating games he would finally be able to get away with his love for showing off, if he did. "I wanted you all to share this moment with me, now allow me to introduce my future bride, Rias Gremory"

Rias appears from the magic circle next to Riser in a pure white … wedding dress.

"Did you notice she was in a wedding dress earlier?" I ask Ravel.

"No, it seems strange this isn't the wedding right?"

"I don't think so"

SMASH! Issei appears through the great hall doors in a destructive style, his boosted gear was already active.

"Issei" Rias exclaimed

"Buchou … I mean Rias Gremory's virginity belongs to me!" Issei shouted this earning disgusted looks from all the devils present.

"You know both her parents and her brother, the Maou, is here right?" Kiba asks him

"Oh shit, anyway, moving past that, I am Issei Hyoudou a second year at Kuoh academy and pawn of Rias Gremory." He announces to the confused guests at the party.

"What, is the meaning of this" One of the higher ups that I don't recognise asks.

"It's an event that I organised." That moment, a man with crimson-hair who was sitting at the far back walks towards us. It's Sirzechs as I said no one loves their sister more than this guy.

"Onii-sama." Rias said this with a bit of confusion and happiness in her voice.

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia." He said in a light hearted manner

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!" I don't know whose relative he is, but a middle-aged man is panicking.

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Riser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?" the same middle aged man asks.

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all." Maou-sama says it with a smile.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?" Lord Gremory asks, he seems a bit upset that his own son is meddling with his plans

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this." Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words. Sirzechs-sama then looks at Issei.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Riser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?" Hearing Sirzechs-sama's wish, Riser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before getting married!" …Looks like he is eager to do this. With this, the stage for the battle between Phenex and welsh dragon will commence.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?" The nobles start criticising at Sirzechs-sama's offer. However—.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?" Maou-sama asks me while ignoring the voices of others around him.

That is the best offer Issei could ask for. He could earn more in one month as a devil then most earn over their entire lives, as reincarnated devils. However, everyone knows what he will really ask for.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back." Maou-sama makes a very happy face when I answer him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you. Let us move outside to the battle area"

* * *

The Devils in the battle ground are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes, we are all around on raised balconies with the 2 combatants standing on a battle field below. The Occult Research club members are sitting in the same place as Rias, on the right hand side of Issei, with Sirzechs and Grayfia also next to Rias. On the other hand, I am on the House of Phenex side, with their relatives, their servants, and Ravel. Ravel and I are leaning over the balcony rather than integrating ourselves with the rest of the Phenex clan.

Riser and Issei are confronting each other at the centre of the space. Issei still has his Boosted Gear on his left arm. Riser has a confident face.

"Please start!" The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! But before that happens!

Riser who has his fire wings out points at the Boosted gear.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

So he knows about the ability of [Boosted Gear Gift]. Yeah, I expected it. Also, "Gift" is a million times stronger if Issei can fight with allies. Issei then makes a big grin towards Rias.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds." Clearly he is confident

"…Ise?" Rias makes a doubtful face. But, is still grateful for his efforts to make her happy.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' [Pawn]!" Riser clearly misunderstands the message, what Issei means is any longer than 10 seconds will be dangerous for himself.

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!" Rias nods at his request.

"[Promotion]! [Queen]!"

Issei then promoted to the ultimate piece! I can feel the power that is coming from within him! Ddraig must have done what I asked as I can feel the dragonic power flowing from him.

"Buchou!" Issei shouts "I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic-power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the "Strongest Pawn"! For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"

Then Issei thrusts the gauntlet in the air and shouts "Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colour aura covers Issei and makes it hard to see. This power … this is the strength of Ddraig.

Issei leaps forward while emitting a red aura.

His body is equipped with a red armour. A plate-armour that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armour has a sharp shape. The gauntlet Issei always has on his left arm is also equipped to the right arm. The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both of Issei's arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there is something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"Balance Break, But how" I hear Ravel mumble, she appears shocked. As I look around the devils gathered have a wide variety of faces of either admiration or fear of the red dragon's power.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?" Riser is shocked. His comment is acute.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! —If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

[X]

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare!

"I will end this right away, Riser Phoenix!" Issei shouts and then, he lift a little gap between his hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between my hands.

The demonic-power created from the palm of Issei's hand got enormous and went towards Riser!

What an enormous amount of demonic-power! It's so huge that it takes up about half the size of this hall. Even I, who understand how the power was formed was shocked.

"It's enormous!'

Since it was so big that it betrayed Riser's prediction, he chooses to evade it instead of taking it.

[IX]

"This is the power of the red dragon" Ravel says to me.

"It is impressive, but can you here the count coming from the gear, Issei must finish this quickly" I state to her, and she responds with a nod not wishing to divert her attention from the battle that is going on in front of us.

CRAAAAASH! Issei crashed into the wall. Such a disappointment! That was a chance! He clearly can't get used to the power straight away.

Issei then got up out of the whole from within the wall. Wow amazing! Both his body and the armour aren't damaged, despite crashing into the wall in that insane speed! With this hard armour, doesn't it guarantee that the opponent will receive a critical damage if Issei were to simply crash into them with an insane speed?

* * *

 **Issei POV**

[VIII]

8 seconds left!

I got up and shook off the fragments of the wall and confronted Raiser again.

Riser becomes more vigilant than before after seeing my attacks.

His body starts to get covered in a rainbow colour aura. I can feel his enormous demonic-power with my skin.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Raiser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire.

It's so strong that even the Devils who are within this hall starts to create a barrier to protect themselves. It must mean that there won't be a bone left if you get hit by that.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Raiser who is covered in flames rushes towards me really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of me.

The silhouette resembles a gigantic fire bird.

The intense mass of fire that are created from his wings. Will it be bad if I touch it?

[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by at.]

Is that so, Ddraig?

But I can't do that. That person is looking.

I will stop that attack while Buchou is looking at me!

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

I run towards him while shouting! The propeller on my back releases fires made up of demonic-power!

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. At the centre of the hall, Raiser and I started exchanging punches.

Guu! I get struck by a heavy impact every time I get hit by his attack!

Then a hot flame attacks me! It's hot! Shit! It's so freaking hot! The temperature of the flame I feel from Raiser's fist. If I didn't have this armour on, then it may not have left a bone for real.

I'm scared! I want to leave here! I don't want to die! The more fists I exchange with Raiser, the more I realised the difference between our actual powers.

When I remove this armour, the power difference between Raiser and I will be that of an ant and an elephant. After all, I'm just a mere Lower-class Devil and he's a High-class Devil. Maybe he realised I'm feeling scared, so Raiser smirks.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armour, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

He's saying whatever he feels like! But he's right! If you take this gauntlet away from me, then I will be nothing!

[VII]

The serious battle between Devils. Fear struck my whole body. I don't want to experience something scary like this!

But!

I pull out a certain thing that I was hiding in a section of my gauntlet.

BANG!

My fist hit right into Raiser's face with a cross-counter. Raiser bends back.

"That won't work on—"

Cough!

There are a lot of blood coming out from Raiser's mouth. My hit was critical against Raiser.

Of course. After all, I am holding onto this with my hand.

I open my hand, and show what I'm holding onto to Raiser!

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Raiser is shocked. I can even hear screams from the Devils inside this hall.

That's right, an item that Devils are weak against. The cross. I punched Raiser while holding onto it.

It's the thing I borrowed from Asia. I got it from her on my way here which I hid it away.

[VI]

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish—."

That instant, Raiser notices the change on my left arm for the first time. You won't notice my left arm is only a section of the Dragon's armour that is covering my whole body, but you will be able notice it if you take a good look at it.

The difference between the whole armour that looks like it is made up of inorganic material, and my left arm that is continuously giving out a pulse.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

Changing my left arm was the sacrifice needed to use Ddraig's absolute powers. I gave my left arm so I could fight on par with Raiser. The gauntlet became a part of my left arm.

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

[V]

The countdown is decreasing while we are talking about useless things.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Raiser's eyes changes after hearing what I just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Raiser's wings turns into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

Fire bird—. He rushes towards me while the surroundings are engulfed by fire.

I won't lose! I will not lose!

[IV]

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

I put all my power to the cross I'm holding on to! One hit! I will put everything I have into this cross! Raiser's fist! And my fist! They crash against each other!

FLASH!

The clash between two incredible powers. A flash created from the collision blinds my eyes!

I can also feel the sensation of the things I'm wearing disappears. The same feeling you have when you take your rain coat off when you get home on a rainy day. It's similar to that.

At the same time I can feel the heat that is surrounding my body. It's hot like crazy! Until before I didn't feel anything hot like this!

When I got my sight back I realised the change in me.

–The armour is gone!

The armour of a Red Dragon that was covering my whole body disappeared! Unprotected body. The only thing left is my left arm of a Dragon.

My cross that seemed to have been knocked off during the previous attack is lying on the floor a bit away from me.

Hey Dragon Emperor! What's the meaning of this!?

It hasn't been 10 seconds yet! Why has the armour disappeared!? Wait, are you telling me the price I paid only let me use it this much!?

[No. The price you paid to attain my power was enough. But your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You lack training.]

…Damn it! I trained that much with everyone and yet I'm lacking it!?

[That was nothing compared to the long-life a Devil. A training of Devils means something if you train for dozens of years.]

Ah, dammit! I don't need things like that now!?

Give me the armour one more time! What do I have to pay this time!? My eyes!? My legs!? I will give you anything!?

[Using the second armour in this short time is impossible for you now.]

…Is that because I am weak…? Shit, why do I look so uncool at crucial times…?

That was the only thing someone useless like me could do!

[The moment the power of the armour disappeared, I transferred a bit of the power to the jewel. You can overwhelm Raiser Phoenix for a short time, but that's it. To beat those from Phoenix clan—.]

I have to beat him down hundreds of times or eliminate him with absolute power.

[Yeah. Sadly, you won't be able to beat him many times with the current power of the gauntlet. Even the multiplied power is far from close to the "absolute power". You don't have either of the two.]

GRIP!

I was grabbed strongly by my collar. –It's Raiser. I got lifted up from the ground while having my neck choked.

Raiser chokes me strongly while smirking. It's painful…

"I praise you for doing this well for a [Pawn]. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost."

…He doesn't seem to be joking. He has a serious face.

If it's only six months…then wait for the marriage for another six months! That's what I want to say.

Raiser's clothes and body are worn. Like I thought, even for Raiser who had a very high regeneration ability, the rate to heal the damage from holy attacks is taking long.

His wings of fire are smaller than before. So he received quite a lot of damage from me…

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. I will train you after I become Rias' groom. You will become a strong Devil."

Shut up! That's none of your business!

"Now, it's about time I put you to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, the ceremony would have finished safely. You don't want to suffer any more than this, right? I'm not a sadist, so I will end this right away."

Raiser puts on a face that he has confirmed his victory. I'm going to lose? No, that will be unforgivable.

— Please definitely come back with Buchou-san.

Yeah I know Asia.

—First of all, aim to become the strongest [Pawn].

Yes, I know Buchou!

Let's go home together. Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Asia, and I are all waiting for your return!

That's why—.

I take out a small object from my pocket.

"To extinguish fire you need water, right!?"

The thing I'm holding on to is a small bottle that contains holy water. This was the other thing I prepared before I came here.

An item that doesn't have that much effect against High-class Devils. If the Devils here in the hall sees this, then they will have just laughed with their nose. However, Raiser's face turns pale.

That's right. What do I possess in my left arm? What ability does my left arm have?

Answer me, Raiser Phoenix!

"Damn it!"

Raiser's hand that is choking me becomes even stronger. Ku, my throat is about to get crushed…but before that!

I open the lid and sprinkled the holy water on Raiser.

I then multiplied the effect of the holy water! To the level that the High-class Devils can't ignore!

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!]

The multiplied power flows from my gauntlet to the holy water on Raiser's body.

"Cra—."

It was too late by the time Raiser realised my attack. The transferred power multiplied the effects of the holy water on Raiser's body.

BOIL!

The sound of the water vaporising from fire echoes throughout the whole hall.

Raiser's wings of fire starts to look weird because he can't maintain its form.

The holy water burns Raiser's body insanely. There is smoke coming out of his whole body.

I got out from his grip and take my distance while holding onto my throat. Man, he choked me really hard!

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Raiser starts to writhe with the effect of the holy water.

"…Is he going to die?"

[No, even if the effect of the holy water has increased, it won't be simple to kill someone from the Phoenix clan.]

Is that right, Ddraig?

[However, the effect of the holy water extinguishes a lot of their stamina and their force of will. Even if it's a Phoenix who can come back to life from ashes, losing a great amount of stamina and force of will is— He won't be able to recover his emotional strength right away.]

SMOKE…

The smoke that is coming out from Raiser's body weakens. What's left is Raiser who has a worn out body and clothes.

I pick up the cross from the ground with my Dragon arm. I hold it tight and put my power in it. I also sprinkled the second holy water I was hiding on my hand.

"Asia told me this. That Devils are weak against the cross and the holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to Devils, right?"

"Ku…"

Raiser who is suffering from the effect of the holy water makes a scared face after seeing my next move.

I look around Raiser and his surroundings. There is nothing except Raiser. Yeah, there's no problem.

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings."

I gather all of the demonic-power in my body at one point. I then changed it to a Dragon's power, and transfer it to the holy water and cross.

[Transfer!]

With this, the holy attack gained incredible powers.

"Akeno-san told me this. To gather the demonic-power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic-power. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-san."

I then changed my stance so I can hit my opponent.

"Koneko-chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and nail it deep into their body accurately!"

They were all the things I learned from the training. Yeah everyone. I remembered them all. They all became useful.

I'm going to take back Buchou with the power of everyone!

When I aimed my fist at Raiser, he starts to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. –Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you—!"

BANG!

My fist that has the cross and the effects of the holy water nails deeply and accurately into his stomach!

"Gahaa!"

Raiser takes a few steps backwards while coughing blood.

"For me to lose like this…"

He said that and falls on the ground.

He doesn't stand up after that.

* * *

 **Ryuu POV**

Hmm, so Issei won, it was an unorthodox way to win and surely will upset many of the higher ups due to the use of holy water and the crucifix but he still won and they cannot dispute that.

"Buchou lets go home" Issei says, whilst breathing heavily he looks exhausted, after all it was a hard fought fight despite only lasting 15 seconds.

"…...Ise" Rias looks relieved at not having to marry Riser, maybe Rias has finally found her Knight in shining red armour, granted a perverted knight, but still her protector none the less.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me." Issei says to Lord Gremory before taking out another magic circle. This shines and summons a Griffon! Where did he get that from? He then flies away with Rias whilst shouting "I'll be waiting at the club room!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Ryuu POV**

It is a couple of days after the engagement party and I am currently in the occult research club with Sona, Akeno and Rias. I always feel awkward in these situations, I mean why is it that there is hardly any males that are also devils in this school. And I can't talk to them due to the weird fangirls around the school. I mean seriously if they start seeing me talk to either Kiba or Arthur they immediately think that we are in a yaoi relationship, what is up with that. Oh and every time I am seen talking with Issei he gets hit by someone or something, whilst shouting don't taint him, sometimes I really wish I didn't come to this school.

"Ryuu-san!"

"What is it So-tan no need to shout" as I say that her face just turns completely red with anger

"Don't call me SO-TAN!"

"Calm down Sona, anyway Ryuu do you think we should get our peerages to meet up fully and get to know one another" Rias says this whilst Akeno is struggling to hold back Sona, who has a scary blue aura coming from behind her.

"Ok that would be a good idea after all both you and Sona have gotten new members to your peerages recently."

"Exactly" said Sona who had calmed down a little bit "But just to warn you my new pawn is incredibly … cocky"

"Why" Akeno asks with a thoughtful look on her face

"I don't know but just you see you will understand what I mean, and Ryuu don't call me So-tan in front of my peerage"

"I am making no such promise, after all Serafall-sama did order me to call you that" This caused Sona to start to go red with anger again with some veins on her forehead becoming considerably more pronounced, "But I am going to go I'll see you later"

As I leave I hear Sona yelling out "OOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SAMA!" in a comedic fashion.

* * *

It is after all of the lessons have finished and this means it is time for club activities, usually this would mean that we would either be practising doing devil stuff or have a football match. However, today we are going to have the meet between peerages thing.

"Do we have to do this Ryuu-kun? It sounds boring"

"You know, I don't normally agree with Serena-san but I don't see the point in this, Ryuu-sama" Mizudori says this with a dissatisfied look on her face.

"Yes we have to do this so just behave, especially you Serena as my Queen you have to at least pretend to be interested."

"This whole queen thing is a real double edged sword you know that" Serena complains

"How do you mean?"

"Well yes I am technically the most powerful piece and everything but you are also expected to be a lot more … I dunno, more civilised and act all properly, it is so boring" This is exactly the type of problem it is having Serena as a Queen, unlike most queens such as Akeno, Shinra or Grayfia, Serena is hyperactive and likes to try and slack off from doing her work as much as possible.

"I see what you mean, in a way it is similar to high class devils except you weren't brought up like it, so we just learn to live with it."

"What do you mean she wasn't brought up like it her father is an ultimate class devil and ex-dragon king, it is clearly just her, and also Tannin-sama was a queen so surely it must run in the family" said Haruka, she does have a point.

"Shut up Haruka!"

"Stop fighting we are trying to give out a good impression. Anyway as we are here let me remind you to be on your best behaviour and no starting any fights"

"You should be more worried about that than us, Ryuu-sama" Said Akai, with that everyone was laughing at my expense, as per usual, why am I always the butt of the jokes. Once everyone had calmed down sufficiently, I lead them into the ORC room.

* * *

As we walked into the room I saw Issei and some blonde kid who I didn't recognise having a sort of confrontation. Issei was looking at the blonde kid with a look that could kill. Whilst the blonde kid was looking back with a disapproving face. Meanwhile, the other devils in the room, who I did know, where looking on with ashamed faces at the two.

"Chi. Members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club, Hyoudou" The blonde boy says.

"No they are not I beat a Phenex, I can take you down" Issei retorted whilst trying to punch the other kid, fortunately Kiba was quick enough to hold him back.

"You must have a hard time" Rias says

"You too, Oh Ryuu I didn't know you were here." Sona says this whilst grabbing hold of her servant's ear.

"Yes I am here so are we going to get down to this peerage meeting or what."

"What about Ravel-san?" Sona asked "Is she coming I did tell you to tell her, Ryuu"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell her, damn"

"What, Ryuu I told you to tell her, I can't trust you with anything" Sona sighed

"I'm just pulling your leg Sona, jeez just loosen up a bit."

"Um, can I ask who is Ravel?" The blonde guy, who I still didn't know the name of, asked.

"Ravel is another high class devil, Saji" the newly named Saji looked a bit surprised at this

"There is four of them, this place is infested with devils." Saji said.

"I take it he is a newbie?" I asked Sona who just nodded then the door opened up and Ravel walked in with Le Fay, Mittelt and Arthur just behind her. When, I looked over at Issei and Saji I saw them staring at Ravel with a lustful gaze, I'm pretty sure I saw drool dripping from Saji's mouth. "Hey sweetie" I say to Ravel whilst kissing her on the cheek, this caused jealous looks to appear on both of their faces. "Oh come on, stop looking like that Issei I told you last time that we are engaged."

"You are engaged to her!" Saji exclaimed with a shocked look on his face. "She is like the best looking second year and you are engaged to her!" Oh yeah, many of the girls in the school believe that Ravel is the best looking second year and is believed to be one of the idols, but she prefers to keep a lower profile than Rias, Akeno and Sona do.

"Yes, I am engaged to her as I have been for the past 5 years so what, don't you think I could land a girl like Ravel?" This makes Saji get a bit nervous and started to bite his lip, am I that intimidating?

"N-No I d-didn't mean that a-at all, um I'll shut up now" I'm pretty sure I heard Sona mutter "about time" under her breath then but I decided not to comment.

"Were you forced into your engagement like Buchou, then?" Issei asked he seemed generally interested in something that wasn't Boob related that is rare.

"No, we are getting married for actual love we were lucky because we found each other early." Ravel says this whilst holding onto my arm

"So do many Devils not marry for love then?" Asia asked

"Not among high class devils the majority of them marry for status or power in arranged marriages, there are notable exceptions however, such as Sirzechs and Grayfia." Sona explained, this gained some nods from some of the more experienced devils or confused faces from others, such as Saji, although if they had any concerns they didn't voice them.

"Anyway let us introduce everyone then." Rias said clearly wanting to get back on topic with the reminder of Riser and the previous situation clearly not making her happy to say the least.

* * *

After everyone was introduced we were all back at our clubroom in order to discuss our devil activities.

"Right so now that is out of the way what did you think of everyone?" I asked wondering what my peerage had to say about the matter.

"Which one, after all we know the majority of them." Mizudori asked

"Let's go with just the new ones then, so Asia, Issei and Saji let's start with Asia"

"Very sweet, and nice, her personality fits her sacred gear perfectly." Mizudori said

"You know she is so nice but slightly innocent, and too trusting" Serena said

"Useless she won't attack anyone I can see it." Skye said

"That doesn't matter she is team medic as long as she can progress with that it won't matter." Akai said, with a voice of reason, "but, she is a weird choice to be a devil, her whole outlook on life it is the opposite of how normal devils think, if anything it's refreshing"

"Naïve" Haruka said, with her trademarked one word answers.

"Ok, so Saji"

"Hmm, he is interesting he has a dragon type gear, I believe it might be one of Vritra's too." Mizudori said, to sense this I am surprised.

"Yes, think it is and he seems to have a natural affinity with it he has a lot of potential within himself." Skye says, obviously as her mother is one of the Dragon kings she knows Vritra's aura quite well.

"And he has a massive crush on Sona-chan as well, don't you think they would be the perfect couple" Obviously Serena says this, then unexpectedly

"Oh yeah, I could totally see that, we should try and get them together." Said Akai, of all people the serious Akai started actually acting like one of the fangirls that attends this school. I'm not sure if that is good or bad to be honest.

"Annoying" Said Haruka, she is right though he does come off as a bit annoying but I am sure he will improve as we get to know him.

"Alright then so how about Issei."

"Pervert" They all said in a disturbing unison, but unfortunately I would have to agree.

* * *

It is a couple of days later and we are currently having our regular football practice. We are having a practice match against one of the other local schools. Obviously we were winning but we kept the score reasonably respectable at 3-0. It was the last few minutes in the match and Akai was about to score before she scuffed the shot and sent it out of play, this was unlike her as her accuracy was normally on point at all times. A short while later Le Fay, the Referee for this match, blew the whistle to signal full time. After we had bid the other team farewell, who were disgruntled to be beaten so decisively to say the least, I went over to Akai to see what was wrong.

"Akai-chan, are you Okay, it isn't like you to miss a shot like that?"

"I'm fine, Ryuu-san it is just that I felt a presence land that I haven't felt in a long time, not since before the attack on my family."

"What was it, it wasn't Rizevim, surely not here?" I asked with genuine concern, after all despite us having gained a lot of strength over the past 5 years we still weren't ready to face a super devil such as Rizevim, even with the other devils and their respective peerages we couldn't because they don't put nearly enough training in, in my opinion, and that includes Ravel who does a lot of training but still only half the amount we do per week.

"No it wasn't Rizevim but it was something of great power … it was Durandal." Akai said with a serious face on her, even though all of the members of my peerage have developed excellent sensing powers and can monitor the entire town, all of us can sense specific details about users and specialise in what we sense. For example Akai can feel the presence of Holy and Demonic swords, and Mizudori can sense other Senjutsu users, just to name a few.

"Durandal! Isn't that used by that Old man … Oh what's his name … Oh yeah, Vasco Strada, what is he doing here?"

"No, Ryuu-san I believe I heard that he retired so I don't know who uses it now but if it was someone from the church we should keep our distance, that sword will deal significant damage to us devils."

"That is a good idea, they may be here for completely different reasons, and besides Rias technically controls the area we shouldn't get involved with this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Ryuu POV**

It is a couple of days after the football game and I am currently on a date with Ravel we decided to go around town and do some shopping and stuff like that as we were walking through the town I saw Koneko, Issei and Saji sitting in a fast food place with two girls that I didn't recognise.

"Do you know who those two are?" I ask Ravel who looks confused as I point to the two girls.

"No idea, isn't that an exorcist's outfit though?" As she says that I have a slight chill run through my spine as I remember what Akai said about Durandal, these are all quite weak devils who wouldn't have a hope in hell against Durandal even if the wielder couldn't use it particularly well.

"We should go and see what is up" As I say that Kiba walks over to them with a face like thunder, greatly contrasting his usual princely smile, "but we should play it cool so that they don't suspect anything."

"Okay, but if they ask us to do anything we have to say no, we are on a date after all."

"Fair enough, I only want to make sure they aren't in any inherent danger."

* * *

As we walked in the four devils instantly noticed us and developed a slightly fearful of what was to come look, well not Koneko who kept her usual stoic face on. As we got closer the two exorcist's narrowed their eyes slightly, whether they could tell we were devils though, I couldn't tell.

"Hey Issei-san, Saji-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun, how are you all?" I asked with a smile, I wanted to give off as friendly of an aura as I could muster, in order to keep them more comfortable, Ravel on the other hand was not hiding the fact she didn't want to be there, although she did smile when people looked at her, even if it was clearly forced.

"We have never been better" Kiba said sarcastically whilst he was staring at something wrapped up in cloth next to the blue haired Exorcist.

"So are you going to introduce us Issei-san" Ravel said whilst ignoring the sarcasm, she was clearly trying to get back to our date as quickly as possible.

"Oh yeah, this is Xenovia and Irina Shidou they are … um exorcists" Neither Ravel or I acted surprised it was quite obvious from how they dress.

"Oh that's nice, my name is Ryuu Vassago and this is my fiancée Ravel Phenex." As I said that the blue haired one, I didn't know which was which yet, grabbed the cloth thing that Kiba was staring at and stood up.

"Vassago and Phenex, I shall smite you down with Excalibur take judgement from the lord" She yelled revealing the Excalibur from the cloth. This earned various looks from the other people in the room who clearly thought she was raving mad.

"Xenovia, Sit down, remember we aren't supposed to take down any Devils on this mission." The chestnut haired girl with twin tails, who I assume is Irina, said this to Xenovia. Xenovia then complied whilst muttering inexcusable remarks for a supposed follower of God.

"Anyway, what are you up to then?"

"Well, we are helping these two destroy Excalibur, for Kiba-s-" Said Saji before Issei grabbed hold of his mouth to stop him talking, albeit belatedly.

"Why would the church want to destroy Excalibur, or Kiba-san for that matter?" Asked Ravel whose interest in the conversation seemed to have increased slightly.

"Because Kokabiel has stolen them from the church." Said Irina, with a pained expression on their face

"And because in the name of those objects all of my old comrades were slaughtered because we couldn't wield the holy swords." Kiba said, his anger clear in his voice.

"So because of this you are on a one man mission to destroy the Excalibur's" I ask, to which Kiba nods, "You know what, I thought you were smarter than that Kiba, for starters the likelihood of you being able to destroy one of the fragments is slim, also so long as the cores remain the sword can be reforged. Also, and I can't stress this detail enough, the last Excalibur has been lost since the last war even with your advanced lifetime over a human you will never find it."

"So what, are you telling me to give up hope then, even though all of my comrades gave up their lives to save me!" Kiba shouted with tears flowing from his eyes.

"No, you should refocus the anger, if you fight in pure rage you won't defeat the blade, you must channel it to reach a new beginning. If you are this focused on revenge you must find the man who started it all … the genocide archbishop" Kiba then stopped crying and gained a serious expression, before turning to the exorcists.

"Where is he" he demanded.

"Valper Galilei, the man you seek, was excommunicated we believe he was last seen working with fallen angels."

"So he may be with Kokabiel" Kiba realised.

"Thank you Ryuu-san, but please don't tell Buchou about this meeting" Issei pleaded he obviously doesn't want to be on Rias's bad side and trust me he isn't wrong.

"I won't now I have a date to get back to" When I said this Ravels face turned into a massive smile as she grabbed onto my hand and virtually dragged me out of the shop.

"Will you get involved?" Ravel asked me as we were further down the street.

"Yes and no"

"I see"

* * *

 **Sorry this one was so short I found it quite hard to keep Ryuu out of the picture and not just repeat the light novels so this is a small chapter before the massive Kokabiel battle scene next chapter. Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Issei POV**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside." Saji reported the current situation to Buchou. We, the Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou academy. Only Kiba wasn't there.

In the couple of days since we talked to Ryuu-sama in the restaurant, everything in the Kokabiel situation had gone from bad to worse with Kiba running off from Buchou and with Irina, my childhood friend having her Excalibur mimic stolen and being taken out by Kokabiel. Also Buchou and Kaichou found out about our plans and decided to give Saji and I 1000 demonic ass spankings, I have never felt that much pain, even when I was speared by Raynare.

The injured Irina was transported to Kaichou's house. She avoided the worst case scenario thanks to Asia's power. Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Buchou. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally. According to his story, Sona-senpai who is the Kaichou (Student President) had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Buchou. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Wha… I became speechless at Kaichou's words. Are you serious!? We are talking about something that big!? So it meant he was someone that serious… He seriously was a troublesome Fallen-Angel leader! He was going to destroy my town because he wanted to do what he wished, which was to start a war!? Don't mess around. Don't fuck around you shitty Fallen-Angel! I won't let you do as you please! I'm planning to live and enjoy my life in this town with Buchou, Asia and everyone! My anger was at its MAX, and Kaichou continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. The school I…we go to…

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…" Buchou shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already called Sirzechs-sama" Akeno says this, earning an annoyed look from Buchou

"Why, Akeno we can do this ourselves" Rias complained

"This opponent is a Cadre level fallen angel, we all know we are out of our depth we have to use the power of the Maou"

"Has anyone contacted Ryuu-san or Ravel-san?" I ask, after all they go to the school as well, and are high class devils, shouldn't they help to protect it.

"We tried but we can't find them anywhere, they haven't been to school the past few days I can't call them via magic circle or anything." Rias says

"That's weird I thought the magic circle could always reach people, is that not the case?" I ask Rias.

"No the devil must use a very small amount of power to receive the message, so for some reason he is blocking the calls"

"Anyway, Sirzechs-sama's forces will be here in an hour so we just have to hold Kokabiel off for that long"

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!] We replied to her with energetic voices!

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?" Ngggh! My ass started to hurt after he said that!

"Fufufu. Buchou's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well." Saji and I put our fist together and prayed for our missions. It was a decisive battle! If it became serious, then I would also…

[Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.] Yeah, Ddraig. We will show him. The power of the Dragon that picked a fight with God and Maou.

* * *

As I walked in through the school gates I promoted to queen immediately, so that I was ready to fight whatever army Kokabiel had brought with him. What surprised me though was that Kokabiel was just sitting there in a floating throne on his own, no army or anything. As I looked around I did see that Valper Galilei and that bastard Freed standing around a suspicious magic circle.

"What is this?" I ask Valper who notices us and says with a joyful expression

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs become one."

"How much longer will this take Valper?" Kokabiel asks from his throne

"It won't take longer than five minutes."

"Is that so, I will leave it with you then, so is Sirzechs here or maybe Serafall?" He asks with a smug look on his face.

"In the places of Onii-sama and Serafall-sama we will …" With that the gym was blown up by the light spear thrown by Kokabiel, what power!

"Is that so, how boring, Oh well I'll just have to play around with you then" Then he clicked his fingers, what is this.

"ROOOOOAAAR!" With the roar the ground exploded and revealed a ten foot tall three headed dog with incredibly sharp claws and fangs that looked as if they could puncture metal.

"Cerberus"

"The guard dog of hell" Rias and Akeno commented on the appearance of the dog that looked as though it was the child of hell itself.

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

"Is it bad?"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

Ooou, Buchou. She's pumped up! Then I will have to be pumped as well!

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Okay doggy! Since it looks like you haven't been tamed properly, I will have to discipline you! I was enthusiastic to do it, but Buchou put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

Increasing the power of comrades by using the ability of Gift. If I were to transfer the boosted power to Buchou and Akeno-san who were stronger than the normal me… Also in terms of healing, if I were to increase Asia's ability then the effect would become absolute! So I'm going to put my boosted power on top of the group members! Then perhaps it might be effective against Kokabiel? Even if we can't give him an enormous amount of damage, we might gain the power to block his attacks!

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

Buchou's question. Yes, my Sacred Gear had a limit to how many times I could use it. My Sacred Gear that can multiply my power belongs to an unreal category. The number of times I can use it depends on the possessor, me. If I were to use it up, the Sacred Gear would stop functioning. Then my body would lose all strength.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it."

I'm sorry Buchou. If I were to use it with fewer boosts I could use it a bit more. But because of the one we are facing, it wouldn't be like that. Somehow it felt like I had turned into a useful "item" for the whole day… Well, that's okay.

"Akeno!"

Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow! It seriously was a monster!

"Too naïve."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Just to be expected from our "Queen"!

"Take this!"

Buchou jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Buchou's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Buchou's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Buchou…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko-chan who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Buchou's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks? And my power up… It still hadn't reached the limit. I was promoted to "Queen", but I hadn't become as strong as the "Queen" Akeno-san was. I still lacked training. My stats as a Devil were still low. I wanted to get stronger… I was definitely going to survive this battle! Then I was going to get even stronger and become the "Ultimate Pawn" that Buchou was talking about!

GARUUUUUUUU.

Ummu, I could hear a dangerous howl… I turned around with scared thoughts and…

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! Don't joke around! It's not a joking matter that another one appeared!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards me and Asia! Crap! Should we run!? The boosts won't get reset as long as I don't attack and receive any attacks! I had to run while carrying Asia! But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this!

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Buchou gave me the permission to use the boosted power. That would be the best choice. But if I used it here, then it seemed like it would be used just to run away! But it couldn't be helped if it was to protect Asia! It happened when I was about to do it.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

My gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. But what was this phenomenon? I was feeling doubtful when Ddraig talked to me,

[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]

Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]

I certainly thought about that, but it actually responded to my weak point? So it means it can respond to the power difference between me and my opponent now. That's certainly a good thing! I shouted towards Buchou and Akeno-san who were flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!

Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?

[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]

I explained that to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[PLEASE!]

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. I put my hand on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

HEARTBEAT.

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

! The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our "Knight"! It was Kiba's Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"It's huge!"

I slipped my words. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen-Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuko."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he found it funny.

"…It's complete."

Valper's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the centre of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the centre of the school field, I saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the centre of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Valper said something astonishing. I became speechless. Of course. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power. Did it activate!? Are you serious!? Is the town I live in… Is the town we live in seriously going to disappear!? Lies! That's a lie! We didn't have the time to be saying something so easy-going like "we have to withstand it until Sirzechs-sama and the others arrive"! By the time Maou-sama's reinforcement would have arrived, this town would already have been blown away!

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Valper. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said calmly to Valper. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Valper's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Buchou and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed. Didn't they dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Valper shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Valper continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kuku kuku."

Valper laughed pleasantly. I see. Even an idiot like me understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Valper.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Valper with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest!

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…?"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Valper teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me,

"… [Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the centre.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

[Partner.]

Then Ddraig spoke to me. What is it? In an emotional situation like this!

[That "Knight" has reached it.]

I'm asking what you mean!

[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

[Balance Break.]

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

* * *

 **Yuuto POV**

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Ise-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Buchou. Fuku-buchou… Rias-Buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Valper, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Valper became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my Holy-demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction".

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

I won…

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, it felt like losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason I was living…the only reason I was allowed to live…disappeared.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Valper Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Valper Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Valper's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

This is!

GOUGH!

Valper went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Valper. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Valper was Kokabiel.

"Hyahahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear… This is the pressure of the fallen-angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. There was sweat coming from my hand that was holding onto the Holy-demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to my fingertips. This shivering couldn't be compared to the one I had in the battle against the house of Phoenix.

…Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. I have to change my motivation. Even if my grudge disappeared, the battle hasn't. My comrades wished for my survival. I need to live on. I will go through this battle. I will live on as a devil, and as a part of the Gremory group! Please lend me your strength. The Holy-demonic sword created by me and my comrades' feelings!

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Ise answered Buchou's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the fallen-angel if he let his guard down. But the fallen-angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling.

"…It's here!"

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was…Buchou.

"Ise!"

"Yes!"

Ise-kun started to transfer the power at Buchou's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, I could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. The light on the jewel passed onto Buchou, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

! I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If you were hit by that, the majority of people would perish. But her opponent was…

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more than you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!"

The fallen-angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War!

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Buchou's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Buchou's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power!? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Buchou's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack. Also, because of the amount of demonic-power she just used, shooting another one would be… What was left was for Ise-kun to boost his powers again and transfer it to another person, but who could beat Kokabiel? Akeno-san? Xenovia who held the Durandal? Even I, who had reached Balance-Breaker could only give him a minor injury. It might have been a different story if I was used to this Balance-Breaker a bit more. But for me who just achieved Balance-Breaker… No. It's not the time to say that. I cannot allow Buchou or any of my comrades to die! I will fight till my body perishes!

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias "Holy-Lightning". In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-san's… Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Buchou's attack completely.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Kokabiel. I don't know how much my Holy-demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it!

STEP!

It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind me, moved. When she went past me, she muttered.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, I also moved ahead. I put strength into my sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia! The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"…!"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy-demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us!

"There!"

Koneko-chan thrust her punch from behind him…

"Naïve!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

I let my guard down because of the damage Koneko-chan took, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at me.

GIIIIN!

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on my Holy-demonic sword! Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well. He grasped into that slight instant.

DON!

Xenovia and I were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance… But Xenovia and I were breathing hard.

…We can't win. That's what went through my mind. The power difference between us is absolute. Even though I reached Balance-Breaker, there is still this much difference. The leader of the fallen-angels. He's this strong!? No! I have to put that thought aside! We have to win! We can't survive unless we win! I will win and live on! Asia-san and Ise-kun went to Koneko-chan's side. Asia-san's Sacred Gear activated and started to heal Koneko-chan's wounds. That's a relief. With this, Koneko-chan's life will be safe.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!"

I put strength into my Holy-demonic sword and stood up again! The crack on my sword disappeared and I went forward slashing towards him with no flaws!

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword."

ZAN!

I surrounded the fallen-angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. With this I made my opponent stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then!

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease. Ku! It didn't work! I went forward slashing at him from the front. But the fallen-angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped my Holy-demonic sword with just two fingers!

"Is this it?"

Kokabiel sighed. My Holy-demonic sword that had been stopped couldn't be moved at all! I created another Holy-demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers… It's not over yet! I opened my mouth wide, and imagined to create a Holy-demonic sword around my mouth. The third one! I held the grip with my teeth, and moved my neck to the side roughly! It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike. He let go of my swords and stepped back. Did he receive damage from that attack just then? When I checked Kokabiel, there was a single scratch on his cheek. There was a bit of blood coming out of it. Even with that attack, I could only give him that much damage. So this was the power of one of the top echelons of fallen-angels… Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist anymore? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist anymore. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-kun held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

…Lucifer. Michael. Both of them were enormous existences as recorded in the bible. Kokabiel was trying to take on something like that. He had that much power. We were trying to fight someone like that.

…We couldn't win. He was totally in a different league from us. His motives were totally beyond us. He was someone who we shouldn't have tried to take on in the first place… Even so… I tried to go towards him after griping onto my sword. But there was a bright red light that came into my sight… It was Ise-kun.

"Don't mess around! I can't let you destroy my town. My comrades. Buchou. And Asia. Just for your selfish motives! And I'm going to become a Harem-king! I would be troubled if you get in my way!"

You might be trying to look cool, but that's not it, Ise-kun.

"Kukuku. Harem-king? Is that what the Sekiryuutei desires? Then do you want to come with me? You can become a Harem-king right away! I will snatch beauties as we walk past. You can make love to them as much as you want."

"…"

Ise-kun froze there on the spot while trying to make a cool posture.

"I…I won't be deceived by sweet words like that!"

Wh…what was that pause just now!? No, it can't be!? Ise-kun!?

"Ise! Geez! Wipe your drool! Why are you like that even in a situation like this!?"

Buchou also got angry. Of course. What are you doing, Ise-kun!

"…So…sorry. It seems like I'm really weak against the word "Harem"…"

"If you like girls that much, then I will do a lot of things for you after we return home alive!"

"Are you serious!? Th…then even sucking on Oppai!?"

"Yes! If you can win against that, then it's a cheap bargain!"

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The jewel on the Boosted Gear glowed brighter than before!

"Fufufu. Suck. I can suck it. I can suck them!"

Ise-kun started smirking.

"Right now, I can even punch God. Ah, God doesn't exist anymore. Hahahaha!"

An intense red light that made me blink. I could feel an enormous power coming from his Sacred Gear.

"Yooooooooooooooooshaaaaaaaa! I'm going to beat you down to suck Buchou's nipples, Kokabiel!"

With a reason like that!? The Sacred Gear increased the power by answering the thoughts of the possessor. The Boosted Gear responded to Ise-kun's lecherous thoughts and was trying to release its power. Was that seriously okay, "Welsh Dragon"!? Buchou also had red cheeks and seemed embarrassed because he said it loudly. I truly felt sorry for her.

"…It's the first time I saw a Sekiryuutei who releases its power just by the mere thought of sucking a woman's nipples… What are you? Who are you?"

Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes. Ise-kun said it up front with his chest put forward.

"I'm the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group! Hyoudou Issei! Remember that, Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear that lives with ero thoughts and my hot blood!"

Until a moment ago, this area was filled with despair. But after hearing Ise-kun's shout, it mysteriously gave me energy. It truly was absurd. Since I got involved with Ise-kun, I started to get strength from weird places. I was not a hot blooded character. But that was also okay. Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-san and Koneko-chan who were supposed to be injured but everyone made a stance against Kokabiel. We could fight. We still hadn't lost. Yes, it was not like we couldn't win yet! Everyone's feelings became one. But then…

* * *

 **Ooooooh, Cliffhanger!**

 **Anyway,** **This is the next chapter of Devils Dragonic Prince I will admit th majority of this is the same as the light novel, as this is my first fanfiction I didn't want to deviate too much but later on it will change. I will add the next chapter later to make up for the fact that a lot is the same.**

 **Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next Devils Dragonic Prince chapter.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Issei POV**

CRASH!

The entire protective dome that was around the academy split into a million pieces, with the purple shade of the dome losing its colour as it fell to the floor.

"Sona what is happening?" Buchou yelled through the magic circle to Kaichou.

"I don't know but it appears to be from the outside. All I know is the power was even stronger than the power that Kokabiel has used so far."

"We are Anonymous." What is this

"We are the legion." A voice was projecting throughout the school grounds, no one could tell where it was coming from.

"We do not forgive." As I looked around Kokabiel's face had gone pale, he clearly knew something we didn't.

"We do not forget." As I looked at Buchou and the others their faces seemed to show they knew who this was, but they were still confused.

"We will give Judgement."

"Anonymous … who are they?" I asked Buchou, I guess that they aren't the hacktivists, anyway.

"No one knows." She answered "It is rumoured that they are a mercenary group for hire, but no one knows who they are or how to reach them, they just appear … kill and leave."

"And … We are here" Then a black figure appeared on the roof of the main school building. Judging by stature it appeared to be a man of about 6'2" in height and was reasonably muscly he was wearing a black SWAT team style clothing with a black protective vest and a short sleeved shirt underneath. He was also wearing a hood that covered his head and the majority of his face with two scarf kind of things flowing in the wind.

"So why is he here?" I ask Buchou.

"How would I know Issei, but be on the lookout, there should be five more apparently" As she said that five more of the figures in black appeared next to the first. Again judging from stature they were all women. They were dressed in the same SWAT uniform as the first just without the hood. Instead they all wore a style of mask or balaclava that had a Skull face on it. There were two that were slightly smaller than the first man I would put them at around 5'11" one of them had a sword strapped to her back, whilst the other looked like a fist fighter as she wore knuckle dusters on her hands. There were two more that were slightly smaller again who appeared to be magic fighters as they had no recognisable equipment with them but this might not be the case. Then finally there was another who seemed to be around Koneko's height and again no equipment could be seen other than something glowing on the back of her right hand.

Then a microphone appeared in the hand of the first one who appeared, where he got that from is anyone's guess. By this point the entire battlefield had turned to a standstill with all of the participants in the previous battle fixated on the presence in front of them.

"Finally …. Anonymous has come back, to Kuoh Academy!" the man said into the microphone with some theatrics alongside. This revealed he also had the balaclava on but his only seemed to cover up the bottom part of his face and had a more pronounced skull design on it.

"What are you doing, you come here and interrupt me trying to restart the Great War, it was called great for a reason you know." Kokabiel complained to anonymous about them getting in the way.

"Know your role, and shut your mouth." The one with the microphone said, "As Anonymous we are here to give you judgement."

"Well you are gonna have to fight me then, I am not going to go down without a fight" Kokabiel proclaimed, to be honest he looked as though he was looking forwards to having a fight with these anonymous people, I wouldn't be in his shoes.

"You really think you can beat me" Kokabiel nodded "You want to go one on one … with the Great One" Again Kokabiel nodded with that the in the masked man's microphone disappeared and the first member of anonymous who appeared took a step forwards ahead of the rest of them.

Two identical swords appeared in his hands they had thin blades and a hilt with an odd W style hilt that seemed designed to trap other swords. Then two Green wings appeared from his back I didn't recognise the style of wings because they were sort of scaly and nothing like a Devils or a fallen angels.

"He is a Dragon" Koneko commented, that explains the scaly wings.

Then the Dragon man jumped up and started flying alongside Kokabiel. In response Kokabiel created two swords of his own out of light. Then the leader of Anonymous attacked with devastating speed Kokabiel could barely defend himself with the speed of the sword strikes simply being too fast. After a short while Kokabiel was being pushed further back until the unmistakeable sound of something being cut open sounded around the area. There was some black feathers falling to the floor as I took a closer look at Kokabiel I saw that one of his wings were cut off, and he was struggling to fly properly.

As the wings were now uneven it was a struggle for Kokabiel to stay in the air at all, this gave Anonymous the chance to strike, the leader systematically left small cuts all over Kokabiel's body before letting him fall to the floor. Kokabiel got up slowly, clearly exhausted.

"Is this it?" Anonymous asked nonchalantly as he was saying this he started twirling his swords around in a slick motion with some speed, they had been turned into a mere blur. As they hit the ground clear cuts were made in the ground and sparks were flying everywhere. This caused Kokabiel to back up slightly unsure of what to make from it.

He responded by throwing a light spear at him but it didn't make it past the swords, as Kokabiel appeared to be weighing up his options the Leader made his move, he started to make more systematic cuts over his body, whilst Kokabiel was using two light swords to try to stop the damage.

"Too slow … Too weak" He said as he chopped one of Kokabiel's wings off, this made Kokabiel scream with pain.

"Aaarrrgh, that is it I will kill you!" Kokabiel shouted forming too massive light spears in each hand and slamming them to the ground, this caused a massive eruption of light with a high density of holy power in it. The brightness of the light had all but blinded us for a few seconds, by the time we could see again we saw Kokabiel kneeling on the ground with two swords sticking out of his stomach, his wings were in tatters beneath him and his throat had been slit, it was a true sight to behold.

"But h-how?" He gasped

"Hmmm, a grunt thing to say, but you let your guard down, that is how"

The swords then disappeared in a similar way to when Kiba's do when he finishes using his. As the Anonymous guy started to turn away and leave Buchou shouted.

"Wait, are you just going to leave!" He didn't respond "whose side are you on!" with that all of the other members gathered around him and they left in a fiery magic circle that covered them up completely.

"We are Anonymous."

"We are the Legion."

"We do not forgive."

"We do not forget."

"We are the weapon of Judgement"

"Expect us." That strange chant kind of thing reverberated around the area again after they left.

"So what now?" I ask, unsure of what happens next.

Then, a white blur appeared in our sights the blur stopped in front of us just over the body of Kokabiel.

[Vanishing Dragon] Ddraig said to us out loud.

"That is what you were telling me the other night"

[Yes, one of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing"… If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. "Divine Dividing Scale-mail". Just like the "Boosted Gear" it truly is an annoying thing]

"Hmm, I see I was too late" The person inside the armour said "Who did this?" they asked

"It was Anonymous." We answered we could feel from the aura that he was way above our level so we might as well just go along with it.

"Hmmm, I was hoping to play around with Kokabiel but still."

"Who are you?" Rias asked "And what are you doing here?"

"I am Albion, I was asked by Azazel to take Kokabiel back by force, but I suspect he isn't going to offer any resistance." I doubt it after all he is dead. "Looks like I'll have to carry Freed as well" Albion says as he walks over to the still unconscious Freed. As he picked him up and started to fly away Ddraig says.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

[So you were awake, red-one.] Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

"Sekiryuutei, get stronger then we will have a Fight for the ages." Albion said before flying away.

* * *

 **For anyone wondering what Anonymous look like think of mercenary outfit (like the expendables) with a hood and a mask similar to that from Call of duty Ghosts**

 **Anyway so this was the next chapter and I thought it has been a while since I published the harem lists so here they are**

 **Ryuu:** **Ravel (main), Serena, Skye, Akai, Mizudori, Haruka, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Mittelt, Kuroka, Gabriel, Tsubaki**

 **Issei: Rias (Main), Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia**


End file.
